Apocalyptic
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Moments before the Apocalypse,a creature's existence is discovered.It seems as if this creature could be a big help to Circle Daybreak to help stop the Apocalypse,only problem is that Hunter Redfern wants it too.Who will reach it 1st?Bad summary R&R.
1. Rumors

This is just a trail/intro to my Night World story here. I want to see if I should write it or not. It's all up to you guys. You read and review and tell me it sounds like its good enough to continue. Granted this will be a short story but this is like a summary and pretty much sets the tone for the rest of the story. So R&R please.

Key:

"Regular talking"

"_emphasis"_

'_Telepathy'_

_Thoughts_

Change in point of view

_-*- _scene change (sometimes I will state the change, it will be like this; -*- "…" -*-)

* * *

There is talk of a creature so powerful that it can single handily stop an army in its tracks. This creature does not belong in the world of humans but of the Night World, a secret society in which many other creatures live in. The Night World though in fact is not a place, it is all around you. All around every being, it is part of the human world, it completes the world. In this society there are vampires, witches, werewolves and shape shifters. There are also the humans that know of the Night World, most of them are known as hunters, others as a danger, others as soulmates. But the creature I mention is none of these; in fact it is much more. So much more that its life will determine the chance for other lives to survive the Apocalypse that is to come. For years its life was a secret, its existence was a secret. One day the secret got out, and it spread throughout the Night World. Now, moments before the Apocalypse to come, the inhabitants of the Night World race to see who can find it first and use it in the war to come.

* * *

I understand that it was short but as I told you before it's only a trial. Please review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Daybreak's Guest

Chapter 2 and I just want to say that this story is about Red Fern because well, Red Fern is only mention in the series and not actually "in" the series so this is my depiction of who Red Fern could really be.

* * *

"The Apocalypse is nearing." Thierry's voice echoed in the family room of his mansion. Even though the room was filled with almost every member of Circle Daybreak his strong voice still echoed. "The last Wild Power is on the way which means that we have all four Wild Powers." He stated the obvious but everyone stayed quiet. He'll get to the point. "But with this new creature …" He hesitated. "If the rumors are true Hunter could still win no matter if we have all the Wild Powers." There was scattered talking front of him.

Hannah stood up from her chair beside him. "So what we need to do is send someone to find it. If we have everything then we could easily defeat Hunter and ultimately stop the upcoming Apocalypse." She looked at Ash who was leaning against the wall.

"Me?" He looked surprised. "I wish I could but I was thinking about bringing my sisters and Mary-Lynette and her brother here so I know that they are safe and sound."

Hannah was about to say something when a new voice interrupted her. "Then go get them." Everyone's head turned to the door to see a tall black hair man with dark eyes. He looked no older than 22 but defiantly older than 18. He wore a simple black t-shirt with blue jeans and high-tops. He stepped into the room and Lupe slumped in after him. "Thank you Lupe for letting me in."

He didn't even look at her but after he said that Lupe straightened and her expression was laden with shock and confusion. "I'm sorry." She started. "He-he mind controlled me… I didn't mean to."

"It's alright Lupe." Thierry told her. He then looked at the man. "What do you want Red Fern." Everyone in the room got stiff and gasps were sounded.

"Why Theorn," He called him by his very _first _name. "Can't an old friend stop by and say 'hello'?" Thierry's fists clenched but before he could say anything Red Fern continued. "Besides, I wanted to find out who killed my mother."

Hannah took in a deep breath besides Thierry. His hand found hers and so did his mental voice. _'Do not say anything Hannah. He's not even supposed to be here.' _But Hannah didn't feel as if Red Fern was actually looking for revenge for his mother's death but then again, Hannah also didn't think plenty of times that Maya was out to kill her.

"Oh come on." Red Fern urged on while he looked at every signal person in the room. "I don't bite… much." It was implied as a joke but no one laughed, not even a chuckle. Red Fern sighed as he looked at Thierry once more. "I just want to know who killed my mother."

Rashel spoke out then, not really caring that he was _the_ Red Fern. "So what? So you can seek revenge on that person you bloodsucking monster!" She was about to run at him when Quinn held her back. His mental voice trying hard to calm her down. _'Rashel calm down. You're giving the impression that someone in this room killed Maya. That may be the truth but you need to remain calm!'_

Red Fern had a full blown on smile on his face by then. He defiantly recognized her as the Cat the Vampire Hunter. His smile disappeared then as he once again went bent out on finding his mother's murderer. "Ok seriously," He said with aggravation. "Someone in here killed my mother and I swear, if someone does not tell me right this instant I will go berserk." It wasn't a threat it was a promise.

"I did." Hannah spoke out suddenly. "I killed her. I killed Maya." Thierry worked fast as he pulled Hannah into his arms. He wasn't taking any chances.

But all Red Fern did was look at Hannah. "Hm." Was all he said as suddenly a huge grin was plastered on his face. "Then I thank you. My mother was a total pain in my ass and you saved me the mess of killing her myself."

"What the hell?" Morgead almost yelled out.

Red Fern laughed. "Do you think I enjoyed my mother? Fuck no. She wasn't even like a mother. All she cared about was winning her little game with Thierry here and making lives hell. So once again, I thank you. Sincerely."

Hannah was released and the whole room seemed to have calmed down. Poppy cleared her throat and spoke. "Are you… You really just wanted to kill your mother because she didn't give you the time of day?"

"No." He simply answered. "There's more to it but I don't want to go into schematics."

"Let me get this straight." James, Poppy's soulmate started. "You just came here to thank Hannah for killing your mother? That's it?"

"No." He said again. "I want to join Circle Daybreak as well."

"What?!" The room broke out into commotion.

"_Quiet_!" Delos yelled. Maggie beside him flinched. Delos looked down at her quickly and put an arm around her waist. After muttering a sorry he looked around the room. "For all that is good and decent just shut up! You are all giving me a head ache."

Jezebel or just plain Jez to her friends gave Delos a look. "Well Mr. Hotshot Prince, just because you have a headache does not mean you can yell all you want."

"Look everyone." Illiana, a Wild Power, spoke out in a calm voice. "What we need to have is a small conference about this. Yelling out and causing a big commotion is not how we can get through this."

Keller nodded in agreement but Galen was the one to speak. "So then… conference!" Everyone followed Galen to Thierry and Hannah where they would talk about Red Fern's admittance into Circle Daybreak. Red Fern just stood quietly. Minutes went by and he released a long yawn. After that he pulled out his iPod and headphones and started listening to his music. Almost about 15 minutes later they have come to a conclusion.

Ash looked all high and mighty and quite frankly he should be. He thought up of the smartest thing. "Hey, Red Fern."

Red Fern removed one headphone. "Yeah. What?"

"Welcome to Circle Daybreak."

Red Fern smirked and then shrugged. "Alright then." Before he could put in his headphone in again Ash continued.

"But you have to do something for us first."

"And that may be?"

David smirked. "Go to Florida."

"For?" Red Fern now took out both of his headphones. Music blasting from those two little bubs.

Gillian chuckled. "You're going to find and bring back the creature that is located somewhere near the Everglades in Florida."

"… Are you serious?" Red Fern turned off his iPod and placed it back into his pocket. "I have to go through a _swamp_?"

Ash laughed and had an urge to point at him,but he didn't. "Get your boots and your long pants Red Fern. You're going trekking."

"Oh fucking hell no."

-*- Hours later -*-

The American Airlines plane landed on the runway at Miami International Airport. A suppressed Red Fern got out of the plane with a big sigh. _Never again will I join a Circle. _He thought to himself as he carried his luggage and set it on a chair. The directions were simple enough. Catch a plane to Miami, wait for the driver to drive you to a car rental, get a _truck _or a _jeep_ and find your way down Us-41 North, go down about 18 miles and turn left onto a dirt road and find wherever this thing might live. Red Fern almost groaned then he saw two teenage Hispanic girls flirting with him from across the way. _Yum. _He thought but it wasn't for the girls themselves it was for the blood. Maybe he should sneak in a snack before going out on the road.

Suddenly a small built man got in his way. "Excuse me, are you Red Fern?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes…" He looked around the man's shoulders and waved at the girls. He heard them giggle and say something in Spanish as they waved back.

"Well then let's go!" He took the luggage and threw it into Red Fern's arms. "Follow me." Red Fern didn't have time to say no as he was pulled away from his lunch.

Moments later they were rolling down to the nearest car rental which wasn't far since this is the airport area. The man turned out to be a shapeshifter of all things, an alligator shapeshifter. _Ugh… Even the Night People down here are swampy. _Red Fern choose the biggest car he can find, and ultimately the most expensive car since Thierry was paying for it, a 2010 black 450 Ford Truck. If he was going have to drive a truck he was going to do so in style. He nearly laughed out loud as he thought that but oh well. He dumped the shapeshifter and drove off, nearly 40 miles per hour over the speed limit, which was 60.

He reached the dirt road within only a few minutes. He was now at the part where he would leave civilization. His 450 truck glided easily over the dirt path and the dips in the road. The only problems with a big truck are the small roads. His truck almost fell in to the ditch beside the roads a few times and he almost missed a suspicious looking road that was concealed by shrubs. He backed the truck up carefully and turned his big monster of a truck into the path, luckily this path was a bit bigger than the road he was on before. It was amazing that somebody else hasn't seen this. He drove down the long road past long sun down. It was almost 8 o'clock when he reached the shack.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Please review.


	3. The Shack

Chapter 3: The Shack.

* * *

Red Fern

It is strange to have a shack all the way out here. And by the looks of it I'd say it was abandoned years ago. But still…

Then I saw it. Hanging above the door on one of those things you would put a flag on was a black hibiscus flower. Now that brought questions to my mind. Black flowers are the symbols for Night People which means that I am probably at the right place but there are no black hibiscus people anywhere in the Night World. What type of creature is this? Obviously it knows about the Night World but what the hell is it? For all I know it could be a vampire hunter and I could very well be walking into my death… literally. I stayed in the truck, that was at the moment blocking the road, and my fingers tapped on the steering wheel impatiently. Great. I guess I should call Thierry but what point will that do? I can hear it now, 'Red Fern, just get in there and get it. You're Red Fern for crying out loud, just do it!' or some shit like that. I groaned. Might as well get this over with. If I die then, well I die. No point crying over split milk.

I pressed my foot on the gas and parked the truck on the side of the shack. I turned off the car and got out, putting the keys in my pocket. I didn't even mind locking the car for quite frankly, why would anyone that would even possibly come down here go out with a big truck that can hardly stay on the road? I looked around. There was nothing much to look at. Just reeds and swamp. I walked over to the door with both hands in my pocket. I looked above my head and saw the black flower swaying above my head. I then looked back at the door. I guess this works like the Black Iris Club. Just knock, state your business, insult the werewolf and go in. Though this time it's not the Black Iris, I really have no idea what to say for my business and there probably won't be a werewolf to insult nor let me in. I sighed, took my right hand out of my pocket and knocked three times. Hell I don't even know if there's some secret knock. Probably have a wooden stake at the ready.

Then suddenly a small wood slab opened up to reveal two light brown eyes. The only thought that passed though my head was the movie Public Enemy where James Cagney is out complaining with the guy who threw him out of that one bar or whatever it was. Point of the matter is, that's what I thought and I didn't hear the voice ask me a question until it yelled.

"Excuse me Mr. I'm Not Paying Attention! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The voice was female but it had a strong case of authority. It didn't sound human but it didn't sound like a werewolf either. "I'm Red Fern and I'm here seeking the creature."

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well I must say congratulations, you are the first Night Person to come here Red Fern. But your win does not deserve a prize. Goodbye." The slab closed. Huh. That rhymed. At least that last part did. I knocked again and the slab opened up again. "Now what?" The voice sounded agitated but I didn't care. I _am_ at the right place and I _am _getting in.

"I didn't catch your name." I said coolly. Time to through on my charm. "Besides, when will you ever have a chance to meet me again?" I winked at her.

She scoffed once more. "Well you're still here which means I'll be seeing plenty of you." The slab closed again. Ouch. That hurt. I was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal the girl. She was about average height, around 5ft not counting the 3in heals she wore, with shoulder length hair. She wore a black v-cut shirt that exposed some major cleavage and blue skinny jeans. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Then I heard another voice. Once that much softer and gentler than the door girl's voice.

"Etoile, why don't you move out of the way and let our guest in?" So the door girl's name is Etoile. It's was pronounced as E-twol. I looked off to the side and behind Etoile. Behind her was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was taller than Etoile, about maybe 4 more inches taller and probably came around nose-high to me. She had _white _hair that came down to her waist which was really strange because the girl only looked to be around 18 or 19. Her eyes were a soft hazel color and under the light her eyes seemed to have change colors. She wore a brown shirt that came pass her waist and has a bow tied around her midsection and her pants were white and to top it off brown, kitten heel, sandals. Overall she looked miraculous. Then Etoile moved out of the way giving me a better view of this girl. "Please come in. The misquotes down here are vicious." She said with a laugh.

I walked in and the door slammed shut behind me. I looked at Etoile which glared at me with a strong sense of disgust. Well somebody didn't like me. I looked back at the girl. "I'm Red Fern." I simply told her as I held out my hand.

She smiled at me sweetly. "I know. Etoile told me. I'm Catalina."She extended her hand and the moment our fingers touched I was on fire.

Regular

Catalina staggered back and quickly removed her hand away placing it behind her back. Red Fern did almost the same thing except he did put his hand behind his back he shoved it into his pocket. They stared at each other for a little bit both having the same thoughts. _What just happened?_

Etoile then spoke up. "Gabby what do you want to do with Red Fern here?"

Catalina took a deep breath and looked at Etoile, her shocked expression changed quickly to and expression royalty would have. "Etoile, why don't we both take him down to the bunker and really see what he's here to get."

"But Gabby he—"

Catalina turned and walked to the end of the room. Etoile sighed and glared at Red Fern. "Well come on." She took his arm and pulled him in front of her. Red Fern walked looking down for he wanted to make sure he didn't trip over his own feet. Just seconds later Catalina opened a door and the three descended down into the bunker. In the tunnel there were many other people that were watching him. Red Fern saw some humans and some Night People. The three turned into a room that had a door that was already opened. Catalina walked up to a chair that was positioned in the center of a small stage while Etoile and Red Fern sat on a couch in front of her.

Catalina crossed her legs and cleared her throat. "On to business." She said with that same authority Etoile had before, but this time it was more powerful. "What are you doing here Red Fern." She looked down at him.

Red Fern noticed that her hazel eyes were now a light blue color. He stared for a while longer. He then sighed. "I am here to find the creature everyone's talking about and bring it to Circle Daybreak to help stop the upcoming Apocalypse." He said while his eyes were directed downwards. Suddenly he felt as if he was upsetting Catalina and he couldn't bear to look up at her.

Etoile next to him gasped. "You are a member of Circle Daybreak?" She stood up abruptly which made Red Fern look up at her. "… You want to take Catalina to Circle Daybreak?!" She yelled.

Red Fern put his hands up. "Catalina? I just want the creature."

Catalina stood. "Etoile!"

Etoile ignored her. "She is the creature! What are you going to do with her!" Her right hand rounded out as if she was holding an orb. Then a red orb created by light formed in her hand. "You're going to hurt the princess are you?!" She was hysterical Red Fern thought.

Then there was a huge flash of white light that covered every inch in the room. The next thing Red Fern knew Etoile was up against the wall and Catalina was right in front of him where Etoile once was. "Etoile you will learn to shut your mouth. He didn't know that he was talking about me until you went into hysterics!" Red Fern got a good look of her eyes which were now a brilliant dark purple. "You will also learn how to control your powers!"

Etoile got down on her knees. "I'm sorry Princess Catalina. I didn't mean to overreact. Forgive me."

Catalina sighed and her eyes went back to light blue. "Alright. You can stand just don't do that again." Etoile stood and made her way to behind the couch. Catalina turned to face Red Fern. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Etoile's my best friend that's a witch. She just learning more powerful spells and she's been a little on edge lately." She stayed quiet for a moment. "I am the creature you're looking for."

* * *

Review please and yet another cliffhanger. I just love these things. (-:


	4. Catalina

Chapter 4: Catalina

* * *

Red Fern stared at Catalina. "You can't be the creature." He said more to himself than anything. "The rumors talked about a creature that could end the Apocalypse. And no offense to you but you I just can't see you even killing a fly."

"None taken." Catalina said. "And I understand. But I am the creature everyone's talking about and really I don't like it. 'Creature'…" She scoffed. "I don't like being called that. It upsets me."

_So I did upset her. _Red Fern thought. _When I couldn't look at her because I thought she was upset it was because she was. I called her a creature. _"And you aren't one." He quickly added. "But what I don't understand is why someone would call you that. Are you a vampire?"

"No."

"Witch?"

"No."

"Shapeshifter?"

"No."

"Werewolf?"

"No."

"Then what are you?" He asked with more agitation than he actually wanted. "If not one of the four then what? A hunter?"

"Oh for God's sake no." Catalina said. "I am actually all of them. Minus the hunter part."

"Wait, all four? Can you be more specific?"

Etoile spoke for Catalina. "How can it be even more specific than 'I'm all of them'? She's a vampire, witch, shapeshifter and a werewolf."

Red Fern looked at Etoile. "How can that be?"

Catalina sat on the sofa and crossed her legs again. "On my mother's side," She started, "My grandfather was a made vampire and my mother a witch." Red Fern was about to ask but Catalina continued. "I know. 'But made vampires can't have children…' I know. My grandmother injected my grandfather with human hormones thus producing sperm. I mean, male made vampires have a…" She cleared her throat. "Just not the sperm." Red Fern mentally smiled. She's so innocent. She couldn't even say penis. Then she continued. "Then my mother came to be. On my father's side my grandfather was a werewolf and my mother a shapeshifter. My mother and father met and ta-da!" She lifted her arms up in a glamor pose. "I am all of the above." Her arms then limped by her sides.

"That…" Red Fern was loss for words. What can he say. "That is cool." And it was. But hearing it out loud made him feel stupid. "So I guess since you are part made vampire you can't have children?" It wasn't a question he should have blurted out but it just did and it's too late to do anything now.

Catalina remained quiet for the longest time. Etoile had to actually nudge her with her had to get Catalina to answer. "No, I can reproduce. I am only one-fourth made vampire. The only three-fourths overcome it."

"But she does have a lot of miscarriages." Etoile blurted out.

Catalina glared at Etoile and was about to yell at her when Red Fern asked, "Miscarriages?" He then looked at Catalina. "You've been pregnant before?"

Catalina was about to reply when Etoile once again blurted out. "Yeah but it was almost a century ago. She fell in love with a human and got married with him. She then got pregnant almost 4 times and all of them were miscarriages. Let's just say he got pissed and divorced her." Catalina felt her throat close up. She turned away from Red Fern. She really doesn't like talking about it, especially around guys and _especially _around Red Fern for some reason. She associated it with that burst of fire she felt when their fingers touched.

Red Fern on the other hand got extremely pissed. First of all, divorcing someone because they cannot reproduce properly is not really OK in his books. And besides, "I asked Catalina, not you Etoile. Next time why don't you just sit in a corner and shut up?" He glared at Etoile. Catalina looked at Red Fern with shock and then looked at Etoile. Etoile glared at Red Fern and looked at Catalina. She was just about to say something when Red Fern continued. "And don't try to tell Catalina that you know that she doesn't like talking about it." He didn't know where _that _came from but he went on with it. "She is obviously going to say the exact same thing."

Etoile and Catalina both looked shocked. Etoile groaned and muttered whatever and walked out of the room in a huff. Catalina stared at the doorway for a while before looking up at Red Fern. "Thank you Red Fern."

"You're welcome." He told her. "But if I don't mind asking, why did Etoile call you a princess and Gabby?"

Catalina stood. "Well she called me a princess because I created a secret circle called Circle Regeneration and since I am the only one of my kind anywhere they decided to call me princess. As for Gabby my whole name is Catalina Gabrielle Reynolds and Etoile calls me Gabby sometimes. She only calls me that when she's kissing up or trying to make a point or when we're all BFF and laughing and stuff. She's a good friend but really outspoken. Doesn't know when to stay out of people's business and be quiet." Catalina noticed she was rambling. How strange. She usually never rambles.

Red Fern didn't seem to notice. He just continued asking questions. "So what type of people do you have in this circle anyway?"

"All types. We have every breed of Night Person somewhere in this bunker. We even have a hunter but he's low class. You know. Stays in small towns, kills Night People when he can tell the difference between them and humans. Really has no idea what he's doing."

"Heh. This hunter sure sounds like something."

"He sure is. He's a—"

A new voice came from the doorway. "I knew someone was talking about me." Red Fern and Catalina turned their heads to see a brown haired, grey eyed boy about 19 years of age. He was about 5ft 6in and wore a light blue button down shirt that had the top two buttons undone, a black jacket that was open and black pants with newly polished black shoes. At his side was a sword that was held by a belt. Red Fern guessed that this was the hunter. The hunter came over and stood next to Catalina. "Hey Gabbs."

Catalina made a small sound that was that of a scoff. "Wynne." She simply said.

Wynne's attention moved on to Red Fern. _Oh joy. _Red Fern thought as he stared, almost glared, at Wynne the hunter. "And who are you? Haven't seen you around."

Red Fern smiled. "I'm Red Fern, lamia, son of Maya, the first vampire. Anything there you didn't know?" He said coolly.

"Huh. _The_ Red Fern. I am somewhat actually privileged to be in the same room as you." Red Fern only grinned. Wynne looked back at Catalina. "Is he staying long?"

Catalina shrugged. "Well he came here looking for me so that I can help Circle Daybreak…"

Wynne looked back at Red Fern. "I don't think she would go." He said. "She has responsibilities as princess to this circle. I just don't think she can go. Sorry." _Cheeky little basturd. _Red Fern thought as he continued grinning at Wynne.

"Well Wynne," Catalina said. "Just because I am princess to this circle does not mean that I can help another. It will just take some time for me to think of an answer on either or not I will go with Red Fern. The reason why he came here in the first place is so that I can help Circle Daybreak stop the upcoming Apocalypse, this of course meaning I must make my decision quick because as you well know the Apocalypse is approaching fast." She said without even looking at him.

_Spoken like a true princess. _Red Fern thought as he saw the face of shock and disapproval on Wynne's face. _Serves him right cheeky little—_

"Please Catalina." He started as he pulled her into his arms. "Please don't even think of going. You'll be safe in this bunker and I just can't stand here knowing that you could be in danger because of this vampire." He pulled her closer to him. "Please don't make me live through that."

Catalina had a look of disgust. "Uh-huh." Was all she said.

Suddenly from the corner of the room came a screeching sound. Red Fern flinched as the sound hurt his ears. "Attention. Attention." A male voice ranged out. "Dinner is now served so get it while it's hot!" A small screech and all was quiet.

"Well would you look at that." Catalina said as she pulled her way out of Wynne's embrace. "Saved by the intercom." She then looked at Red Fern. "Come on then. Let's get some dinner." Catalina moved to the door with Red Fern and Wynne following her. Red Fern soon started walking beside her and Wynne behind them while in the hallways.

"So what's up with Wynne?" Red Fern whispered to her.

Catalina groaned and whispered back. "He thinks that since he's the only hunter here and I'm the only one of my kind that we belong together or something like that."

"What a loser!" Red Fern whispered loudly. Catalina nodded quickly. Then Red Fern decided to go back to their old conversation. "So other than vampires and such being here, who else is here?"

"We have humans as well. But the only humans we have are loved ones or soulmates to the Night People here." At the mention of soulmate both of then flinched slightly. "We have one human who's our chef here; he's soulmate to one of your decedents. She is Hunter Redfern's great granddaughter."

"Oh really?" Red Fern couldn't believe it. His own descendant, here. I mean he had a lot of descendants in Circle Daybreak but here shocked him. He would have thought that they would have gone to Daybreak instead of here. Maybe they stayed here to serve Catalina.

"Yes really. I'll see to it that you meet them. Her name's Demetria but everyone here just calls her Demy."

"Ah. Well I can't wait to meet them both."

"Meet who?" Wynne came between the both of them.

"Demy and Ryan." Catalina answered. "I was telling Red Fern about the people we have here. Did you know Demy's one of his descendants?"

Wynne looked at Red Fern. "No I didn't." He then looked back at Catalina. "But I guess I should have known since her last name's Redfern." He then looked back at Red Fern. "Redundant really. But tell me something. How does it feel to have your first name be a last name? It's like your Red Fern Redfern you know what I mean?"

"It is actually pretty awesome and I'm only Red Fern. I don't have a last name really."

"Oh that's sad." Wynne said. "Either way, can't wait to eat. Ryan has some great grub cooked up. I'm starving." He placed his right arm over her shoulders.

Catalina skipped ahead and started walking backwards. "Then stop lally-gagging and let's go. I'm hungry too you know?" She then started walking forward with the guys following close behind her.

* * *

Review please.


	5. Dinnertime Special

Chapter 5.

* * *

Catalina

I walked ahead of them quickly. I was running from them I thought. Why else would I be almost 10ft ahead of them? I tried slowing but every time I hear the footsteps get louder I move faster. What's wrong with me? Should I just stop and wait for them? But the problem is I don't want to wait for them. I sigh. I'm being rude but the alternate is not something I want. This is really killing me feeling his presence behind me. I never felt anything like this. Not with Steven my ex-husband, not with Wynne, not with any other Night People here but why Red Fern? It's like the fire is still there but it's not as strong, it's faint and for some reason that bothers me. I want it. I want it bad. The problem is that I want it bad but not bad enough for me to wait and get back there. I stop at the double doors that lead to the bunker's magnificently huge cafeteria. I turn and ignore Red Fern. Just one look into his eyes and I know I will lose it.

"You must be really hungry Gabbs." Wynne said. He's squinting his eyes. Here is the only place in the bunker that is not well-lit but I can see all. Every crevice in the cement every stray stone that hitched a ride on someone's shoes. I can also smell everything. My sense of smell is so advanced that I can smell people's emotions if I wanted to.

"Well you know," I started. "I didn't eat lunch because of witch training."

"Gabbs you should really stop those long trainings."

"I can't Wynne." My voice was clipped. I could feel him starring. "I have a lot of witches and they all need one-on-one. I need all 4 hours and they do too." I turned. Everyone in the bunker understood this as 'end of discussion' but Wynne sure didn't.

"But Gabbs…"

I opened the doors completely ignoring him. I looked at the cafeteria. I would always go breathless when I see this room. There is 6 rows filled with those long tables you usually see in school and they were all going vertical from the doors. Then there was this one long table that was horizontal which would sit Etoile, Wynne, Ryan and Demy, if they wanted to, and me. It would also sit anyone who made a good deed or got up a level in spells or something like that. It would be a prize for their achievements. The walls were painted a nice brown-grey color. Everyone says it was to match my hazel eyes. There were 4 large and different chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. True this wasn't the best looking cafeteria in the world but it sure was beautiful to me. The kitchen was behind two double doors that were behind the horizontal table. It was all state of the art and my way of thinking is that if you have a great cooking place it doesn't matter where you eat as long as you're surrounded by family and friends. And that philosophy defiantly works here. I turned and actually face Red Fern but I was looking at his forehead. "This is the cafeteria." I stated. "You can eat with us so I can introduce you to the rest of the circle." I turned again and made my way down the middle aisle with Wynne and Red Fern right behind me.

Red Fern

This cafeteria was freaking huge. I would have never thought that this was underground under a shack. I was thoroughly impressed. I was even more impressed when while Catalina walked down the aisle that she was being greeted as 'princess' and not once by her name. I guess only the closest people can call her Catalina and even closer people can call her Gabby or Gabbs. Then we reached the horizontal table. Etoile was already in her spot. Catalina sat in the middle of the table with Etoile on her left and Wynne on her right. Then on Etoile's side sat another girl. She has red hair and green eyes. She looked petite and small and I could see that she was wearing a night gown with slippers. Strange. Then a man came out from the two doors behind the table. He sat next to the girl which smiled at him when he sat down. He wore just a plain grey shirt with jeans and wore sandals. I betcha I looked lost because that's what I felt, lost.

Catalina then spoke. "Red Fern, why don't you sit on Wynn's left? But first come around and stand here." She pointed behind her. She also stood while I came around the table. I stood in the spot she told me and she stood beside me, looking out into the room. "May I please have your attention?" Her voice changed from soft and gentle to loud and authoritative but it sure worked. Every stopped talking and looked at her in an instant. Talk about loyal servants. "Thank you. I want you all to say hello to our guest, Red Fern." She stepped away and motioned to me with her right hand. Then all hell broke loose.

"Red Fern?! What is he doing here?"

"He doesn't belong!"

"Send him away!"

"We don't want him!"

"Boo!"

"Quiet!" It came from Catalina. She almost sounded like Delos there for a second. "He's a member of Circle Daybreak and he'll be staying here for a while." It was quiet for a microsecond but Catalina spoke again. "And if I hear one more jeer let me just say that you are eating outside with the mosquitoes and they will enjoy the buffet." What a threat. Everyone looked down at their plates and then back up. Defiantly not worth it. Catalina looked at me then. "Take your seat. I'll ask Ryan to go get you some food." She walked behind Ryan and placed a hand on his shoulder. He soon got up and went into the back. Moments later Catalina was seated and Ryan, who I remember was the chef, sat a napkin with eating utensils wrapped up in it and the plates filled with steak, mashed potatoes and gravy with a slice of strawberry shortcake in front not me. He then went over and sat down next to who I guessed was Demetria, my descendant in a night gown. Catalina cleared her throat. "Enjoy your meal." She simply said before everyone dug in.

I looked across the table to Catalina first then to Ryan. "Hey Ryan."

He looked up and stared down the table. He had a shocked expression. "Yes?"

"Thanks for the food. I can tell it's going to be delicious." This was the truth. The smell of the steak overcame my nose the moment I walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh… well thank you." He then sat back up and went back to his eating.

I looked at my plate again and grabbed the napkin. Once unrolling it I picked out the knife and fork and started eating.

Regular

After dinner everyone placed their plates on a conveyor belt that Red Fern didn't see before. Catalina had told him that that went to one of those commercial dish washers that took one half of the whole kitchen. She had also introduced him to Demy who said that she was glad to meet Red Fern but he didn't know how much of that was true. Catalina had also told him that Demy helps Ryan in the kitchen every day. They, meaning everyone that sat at the horizontal table, stood in the cafeteria for a while. The first two to leave were Ryan and Demy who left to go to bed. After they left the conversation of sleeping arrangements rose.

Etoile looked at Catalina. "So where's Red Fern going to sleep? I mean there's lots of room with some of the other guys but you heard them, they don't like him."

Wynne scoffed. "And I'm not letting him stay in my room. It's almost completely packed and I do not want a full room."

Catalina groaned. "Wynne don't be self-centered. Let him stay in your room."

"Nope." Was all he said.

"Well I don't know what else to do." Catalina almost yelled. It was silent for a while.

Red Fern decided to contribute. "I'll sleep in the truck. Just get me a blanket and a pillow and I'll be fine."

Etoile and Wynne both looked at him with a smile on their faces. "Alright. Bye."

Catalina shook her head quickly. Her hair hitting her face. "No Red Fern. I will not let my guest sleep in his car when we have enough room."

"Trust me Catalina," Red Fern said. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Etoile added.

Catalina shook her head again. "No. I won't allow it." She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

"Then what do you expect to do Gabbs?" Wynne said with agitation. "That he stays in your room?" He scoffed.

Catalina opened her eyes suddenly. "Yes! I have that huge room all to myself. Red Fern can surely fit."

"What-What?" Wynne said. Etoile's jaw dropped and she just starred at Catalina. "He-He can stay in my room Gabbs. I don't mind anymore."

_Yeah right. _Red Fern thought. _You just don't want me sharing a room with Catalina._

Catalina scoffed. "Yeah sure. You just can't stand the thought of Red Fern in my room."

Wynne scoffed back. "No! I just want to be of use to you."

"No Wynne." Catalina said. "He'll stay in my room. Besides, I won't sleep until late tonight working so it's fine." Catalina then turned and took two steps towards Red Fern. She only nodded and she started walking down the aisle. Red Fern turned and followed.

Etoile snapped out of it then. "Gabby! Please think about this! It's _Red Fern_! Gabby!" The double door shut and Catalina and Red Fern were out of sight. "Catalina!"

-*-

Catalina showed him to her room. It was big. Bigger than Red Fern thought it would be. It was the size of two master bedrooms. In the back left hand corner was a door that he didn't know where it leads to. On the wall next to that door was another door that he too didn't know where it led to. On that same back wall was a desk and a computer complete with scanner/copier. There was one big king sized bed on the right wall and it was centered on that wall with two night stands on either side. In front of the bed was the biggest damn dresser Red Fern has ever seen in his life. It was probably as long as that king sized bed and as wide as a bookcase. "The circle thought that their princess should have the best and biggest room all to herself." Catalina told him. "I really don't even use all this space and I try to get more people to stay in my room so I don't feel like I'm taking up valuable space but all I get is a no."

"I thought you were a princess." Red Fern said quietly. "You could just order them to let you open your room to others."

"But it's my word against all of theirs." She disappeared into that second door. She came out with towels. "They may call me a princess but I'm really not a princess. It's just their word for me. I'm really just a leader just like Thierry is to Circle Daybreak."

"Ah. I see." He walked up to her. "So that was a closet?"

Catalina looked at the door that was still open. "Yeah. I have all my clothes in there plus towel for the bathroom which is that other door beside it. It's a huge bathroom but it's very narrow." She pointed to the dresser. "That was made here specifically for me. It has a big screen TV in there and in the drawers there are my movies both VCR and DVD. We have more movie but they are located in the theater."

"You have a theater?"

She nodded. "And a library. This bunker was built in War World II and it was built to hold all of the population from south Florida so you can imagine that every room is big. We changed the three biggest rooms into a cafeteria, library and theater complete with a humongous big screen TV and a sound system."

"Damn! I want to live here."

Catalina giggled. "Yeah it's great. And during the Apocalypse it would be safer underground in a bunker."

"That's why you live in a bunker." He gave her a look.

She giggled again. "There is a method to my madness." She looked at him and extended her arms. In her hands were a large towel and a small one. "If you give me your keys I'll go get your luggage for you while you take a shower."

"I can get it myself. Thank you though." He kept his hands at his sides.

"Red Fern, I'll get it. Take a shower." She pushed the towels closer to him. "There's soap and stuff in the bathroom."

"Catalina I can get my own stuff."

"Just go in the bathroom."

"No."

"Go!"

"No!"

She pushed the towels into him and he took his hand and grabbed onto her bare wrist. Fire engulfed the two and they fell into an abyss. They stared into each other's eyes, both of them wide-eyed. Suddenly Red Fern let go. Catalina dropped the towels and they both backed up from each other. Her arms fell to her sides. They both were breathing heavily. Catalina was the first to recover. She released her breath which came as a quiet sound. She then whispered, "We're soulmates."

* * *

Review please.


	6. Day With The Guys

Red Fern remained quiet for a while. Then he put a grim smile on and laughed. "Soulmates?" He said the word with so much disgust that Catalina had to take a step backwards. "Soulmates my ass. There is now way in hell would I even want to bite your neck." Catalina took a painful breath in. With that he turned and left the room. Catalina fell onto the bed. Placing a hand over her heart she stared at the door. Then with whatever strength she had left she sent out a message to Red Fern via telepathy.

'_We are soulmates Red Fern. And the more you run from it the more unbearable it gets. Trust me.'_

She then fell onto the bed.

-*-

Red Fern spent the night in the truck. He left the car running, actually running. It was turned on and everything. He could still hear Catalina's mental voice from last night. He of all people actually broke down in the truck. He got in, put- more like shoved- the key into the ignition, turned it and listened to the engine come to life as well as the radio. Then the next thing he knew the car engine was idling and the radio slowly faded away. He really didn't even sleep unless he slept with his eyes open. For the whole night the rest of the world was gone. Completely gone. No Florida, no car, no shack, no bunker, no Circle Daybreak and his mission to get Catalina to HQ.

"Ah _shit_!" Red Fern jumped up and hit his head hard on the roof of the car. Rubbing his head he looked at the radio which was telling him something about Burger King and their Whopper. Red Fern groaned and looked at the gas. Almost empty. "Great." He muttered to himself. He moved the gear shifter to reverse, then forward and off he went back into town.

-*-

Catalina groaned. She stretched and yawned. She could hardly remember what happened last night. She looked at the bed and saw it completely made and clean except for the wrinkled on the bed spread from where she slept last night. She looked around the room and stood on something soft. She looked down and saw the towels. Then it hit her like a freight train. _Red Fern and I are soulmates. _She then shook her head and sighed. Red Fern didn't agree. In fact he hurt her. She shivered and noticed that she was completely cold. Utterly and truly cold. She stumbled over to the bathroom. She opened the door and entered the narrow room. She then stopped in front of the mirror. Her eyes were grey.

"Ah shit."

-*-

Etoile

"_What?!_" I yelled. Here in front of me stood Catalina, her eyes a dangerous color of grey. "How in the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know." She said quietly. Suspicion rose in me but I'll ask question later, now it was time for me to kick it into high gear.

"So let me get this straight. You woke up this morning cold and you went to the bathroom and your eyes were grey?"

"And still are." She added.

"Right. Come on." I grabbed her wrist and I felt her shudder. _Damn it to hell and back. _I thought as I literally pulled her down the quiet halls. People were still sleeping at this time. Only Catalina and I woke up this early but hopefully Demy is awake. She and Ryan are usually the ones awake after we are so that they can start on breakfast. I stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Demy! Demy emergency!"

"That rhymed…" Catalina said with some amusement.

"Ah look at ya now. Blood drunk." I shook my head and knocked again. "Demetria!"

The door swung open with Demy in the door way. "What?" One look at Catalina and Demy went berserk. "Oh God."

Minutes later we were in the infirmary section of the bunker. It was as big as a regular doctor's office and had all the works. I ran over to the intercom and pressed the bull horn button. The sound echoed through the halls and I heard faint sounds of people yelling. I spoke into it. "I need all donors for the princess to come to the infirmary wing ASAP. This is not a drill. I repeat, not a drill!" I turned off the intercom and ran over to my best friend. "Don't worry Catalina; you'll get your blood." She groaned and then she laid down on the metal table.

-*-

Red Fern

I walked into the bunker and the next thing I know there's a loud bull horn. I groaned and glared at the neared speaker.

"I need all donors for the princess to come to the infirmary wing ASAP." Something is wrong with Catalina? It was Etoile's voice and it was loaded with worry. "This is not a drill. I repeat, not a drill!"

The very next thing I know I see Wynne come out from the room I first entered in yesterday. He ran down the hallway like a cheetah on steroids. I chased after him and ended up in a very hospital-like wing of the bunker. Then I saw her. Catalina was down on a metal bed and she was soon lifted up into a sitting position by Wynne. Then a girl came over pulled the sleeve up from her long-sleeved PJ shirt and she held her arm in front of Catalina's mouth. Catalina bit down quickly and I almost heaved from the grotesque sound of Catalina chugging down the blood. _Me_! A vampire almost puking at the sound! The girl got pulled away and another girl did the same thing.

Etoile then spotted me. "You!" She yelled out. She left Catalina's side, took like 4 long strides, took me by the arm and dragged me outside of the medical wing. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I put my hands up.

"You didn't sink your nasty teeth into her?" She said in a much calmer tone.

"No!"

She was breathing hard. "Alright… I'd better get back in."

She was about to turn around but I grabbed her arm. "What's happening to her? What's happening to Catalina?"

She shrugged of my hand and looked me dead in the eye. "With all of these different types of bloods from all 4 types of Night People, it's hard. She makes it looks easy but it's not. Her blood fights with itself every single day 24/7. And right now she's low on all 4 types." I was about to say something but she continued. "There is something you should know about her. Her eye color changes depending on her mood. Hazel is her regular eye color, blue is when she sad or hurt, purple is when she's using magic or as we like to call it 'All Powerful' because she gets really strong, and grey is when she needs blood."

I remained silent. I remained silent for so long that she left and went back into the room. I just stood there, my arms at my side and my eyes looking into the room. I saw Catalina drinking from the arms of all these Night People. Then her eyes met mines. They were that brilliant purple. Her eyes just bore into mines with no end in sight. Then I heard her mental voice.

'_I hate that I have to do this.' _It was a whisper, so soft I had problems hearing it. _'It makes me think that I am a creature. Makes me think that I am some low life _thing _that can be so strong but crash the next moment all because of her blood wars.' _I heard a faint sound that sounded like a laugh. I saw a tear come from her eye_. 'Îmi nu creatură!' _ Then she closed her eyes.

Regular

Red Fern waited until the whole issue was resolved. Everyone came out in one big heap. He grabbed Etoile when she came out and he pulled her off to the side.

"Hey! Watch it! What the hell do you want?" She glared at Red Fern.

"What ethnicity is Catalina?" He got right to the point.

"Well she's British and American on her mother's side and Romanian on her father's side… Why?"

"Do you know what Îmi nu creatură means?" He knows that he butchered it but he got it out.

"Îmi nu creatură?" Etoile pronounced it perfectly. "It means 'I'm no creature' in Romanian... where did you hear that?"

He ignored the question. "Thank you." He then turned and walked away.

"Hey! Red Fern!" She ran after him. Once she caught up with him she slowed and started walking with him. "Where did you hear that? Only Catalina says that and she hasn't said that in years. Where did you hear it?"

"I just heard it alright?" Red Fern looked at the witch from the corner of his eye.

Etoile shook her head. "That won't work for me. Did she say it while she was sleeping last night?"

"What?" That made him stop walking. He looked at her. "She sleep-talks?"

"Only when she's having a prophecy. She has to be sleeping or in a state of sleep to get prophecies and when she does she speaks them out loud because since she was in a state of sleep she forgets the prophecy." Etoile shook her head. "Did you hear her last night?"

"I uh… Didn't stay with her last night."

"What?"

"We… had a falling out and I ended up sleeping in the truck."

"Did she kick you out?" She sounded both shock and a little bit excited that Red Fern didn't stay with her last night.

"No. I took myself outside."

"Oh… Well. OK then."

A screech came from the intercom. "With all that has happened this morning," Ryan's voice said through the speakers, "there will not be breakfast served this morning. Sorry for the inconvenience." There was a click and all was silent except for a few groans that sounded down the hallway.

Etoile sighed. "Great. Now I've got to deal with Wynne."

"For what?"

"Every time stuff like this happens Wynne's a total mess. Then we go out to eat and he's all," She scrunched her face up in a whining position, "'I should have been there for her when her eyes first got grey,' 'Now she's hurt,' 'Now she'll be out for the rest of the day' Waa!!" She cleared her throat.

"Whoa… She'll be out for the rest of the day?"

"Usually. The entire blood intake gets her sort of drunk as well as not having enough blood. Then like a human having a hangover she goes out like a light and," She made a pop noise, "gone." Red Fern couldn't say anything. Etoile walked passed him. "Come on." Her voice called from further down the hall. "Catalina would want me to take you with us."

-*-

It turns out that everyone parks their cars behind the shack or on the side or in the small section of land in front of the shack. Everyone here carpools which makes the amount of cars actually lower than it should be. Red Fern got into his truck but was soon pulled out by Etoile. "Nu-uh." She told him. "We're using Catalina's car and it hold one more, the seat meant for Catalina. Her car is a 2008 Ford Mustang V6 Convertible that is metallic silver with a black charcoal interior complete with spoiler and a side scope. Red Fern was impressed. His own car back home was a Mustang Shelby Coupe with everything he could get on it. Black with white racing stripes, scope, black and white interior. A real bitch on hot days but it sure can deliver. In the car was Wynne and his whining self that Etoile impersonated perfectly, Etoile herself, Demy and Ryan. The cars all went their separate ways once they got on the main roads; this car went down to the nearest Sonic. They all got out and sat at one of the tables.

"But I could have done something!" Wynne whined.

Etoile groaned. "Just shut your mouth. There was nothing you could have done except to make sure she was drinking."

"But I—"

"No buts!" Etoile interrupted. "And I don't want to hear another word out of ya."

The waitress came then and Red Fern recognized as one of the Hispanic girls from the airport. She seemed to have recognized him too because she was the first one to ask him what he wanted in her sulky voice. "Anything you want hon? Anything at all?" She leaned on the table.

Any other day he would have been flirting back and trying to get a blood dinner but not today. "No just get your whore ass off the table and get what I want to eat."

The waitress looked shocked. She then scoffed and turned her back on him. "What would you guys be getting?"

"What about a grilled cheese with a Limeade?"

"Cheese sticks for me with a soda."

"I'll get some grilled cheese and tots with a HiCi."

"Same."

Red Fern was the last to order. "Grilled cheese, fries and a root bear."

The waitress scoffed one more time at him but she wrote the order down. "I'll be back with your order."

Once she was out of sight the four started laughing. "Did you see the look on her face?" Ryan nearly fell over.

Demy had a hand over her mouth while she was tearing. "I swear she would have fallen flat on the floor."

"No, no, no." This was Wynne. He cleared his throat and scoffed. Then he started talking like a damn Valley Girl. "Like Becky, that guy out there called me a whore. Like I have no idea where that came from. I was just taking his order and he called me a fucking whore."

The four laughed louder and even Red Fern cracked a smile. "You are all crazy." Red Fern told them.

"It's the freaking weather." Wynne said. "One moment it's cold the next it's hot then it's cold all over again."

"And don't get me started about wintertime." Demy said.

Ryan nodded. "Did you know most people in Florida get the common cold not because of germs but because of quick weather changes? It's crazy."

Etoile nodded. "It is so true." All four of them started nodding at the same time.

"You are all crazy!" Red Fern stood up quickly and everyone started laughing because of not only that but because of all the weird looks they were getting. Red Fern sat back down again. "Whoo. Now I know why Catalina keeps you guys around during meal time."

"Yeah." Etoile said. "This particular group here has been friend with her from nearly the beginning. 'Cept Wynne here who came about when Circle Regeneration just started standing on its own."

"That reminds me," Red Fern spoke. "Why is it called Circle Regeneration and why is the emblem a black Hibiscus?"

"It's called Circle Regeneration because the whole reason Catalina created the circle was so that after the Apocalypse there would be this group of people who would help rebuild the world." Demy answered.

"And as for the flower," Wynne added, "It's Catalina's favorite flower so she decided to make it the emblem."

"Ah." Red Fern simply said.

Then the waitress came and slammed his food into the table, then came the laughter.

* * *

Once again, please review and suggestions and flames are welcomes by the way.


	7. Prophecy

Chapter 7: Prophecy.

* * *

They came back into the bunker after they were finished eating. The whole area was dead quiet; they were the only ones to actually come back. All day the five of them watched over the bunker and Catalina except Red Fern who would not even go near the medical wing. The day went by slowly and Red Fern even got to see the theater Catalina told him about last night. This in turn led to them watching a movie, Van Helsing, choice of Wynne. Half way through the film Then Etoile went to see if Catalina was alright. Minutes later she came running back into the theater.

"She's awake!" They hurried to the medical wing where Catalina still laid on the metal bed. Everyone ran to her side except for Red Fern who started leaning on the door frame. "Catalina drink some liquids." Etoile held up a glass of water.

"Nah." She shook the glass away. "Drinking liquids is what got me into this sleep of mine. Thanks but no thanks."

Her eyes were still purple which sort of worried Etoile. "Shouldn't your eyes go back to hazel already Catalina?"

"No. Well not really... Alright, yes it's supposed to hazel already."

Wynne came over and placed his hand on top of Catalina's. "Do you know what is wrong Gabbs?" She shook her head no. "Well there must be something."

Catalina closed her eyes. Wynne sighed and took his hand off hers. Demy sighed as well and leaned against the counter. "Maybe she needs food. Nice, warm, good tasting food."

Ryan looked at her with a big smile on his face. "Let's go Demy. We can whip up something really quick and bring it back here."

Demy nodded and looked at the others. "We'll bring something for you guys too alright?" Then with that they both left.

Wynne sighed. "I know I won't be able to sleep knowing that her eyes are still purple. Something is defiantly wrong and I don't like it."

Etoile leaned her hip on the counter. "Neither do I but there's nothing we can do except wait and hope that whatever this is will just pass over. Who knows, maybe it's nothing serious."

"Even though," Wynne said quietly, "I still don't like it."

Red Fern eye's alternated between them talking and Catalina. They seem to be making a fuss over her eyes still being purple. He of course didn't see any problem with it. _Then again_, he thought, _I haven't been here long enough to even understand half of what's going on. _His eyes stayed on Catalina. He watched her breath softly. Hell it even looked as she was sleeping. Her breaths were so even that after even a second he would hear soft snores, he even expected it to come. Instead he got something neither one of them in the room would have thought would happen.

"I'm not safe." Catalina whispered. Etoile leaned away from the counter and placed her hands softly on the bed. "I'm not safe." She repeated.

"She's having a prophesy." Etoile whispered. Red Fern looked over to Wynne and thought that the guy would have a heart attack soon. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. It was either the fact that he was tired and hadn't had any blood lately or that the prophesy was emotionally draining him.

Catalina flinched and then stared shivering violently. "No." She gasped and her torso lifted up from the table. Red Fern got off the door frame and reached her bed in 3 long strides. She whimpered and her torso fell back onto the table.

Red Fern's hand reached to her but Etoile grabbed his wrist. "If you interrupt her we may never find out who's harming her in her prophecy."

Catalina started breathing heavily then. Her hands balled up into fists and the shivering got even more intense. She groaned and whimpered and swallowed and this was _killing _Red Fern. He can't do anything to help her. Etoile, still holding his wrist, also started shaking. Wynne on the other hand had to look away; he turned his back on her. Catalina gasped once more. "No! Don'! Don't do this to them, it's me you want! Stop it—"

"We're back!" Demy shouted. Catalina's eyes snapped open and she bolted up right. She tried catching her breath. Demy looked at everyone and then at Catalina. "What happened?"

Ryan walked in and placed some plates on a counter. "What's wrong with Catalina?"

Red Fern looked at them. "She just had an intense prophecy and Demy here interrupted it just when we were about to find out who in the prophecy was hurting her."

"H-hurting her?" Both Ryan and Demy looked at each other and then they walked up to Catalina. "We're sorry." They both muttered.

"No. No." Catalina shook her head and swallowed. "You're fine." Her eyes shifted colors and they became blue. After a while her breathing became regular and a smile rose on her lips. "So, what did you bring to eat? I'm starving."

-*-

Catalina

I scuffed down my sandwich that Demy and Ryan brought me. I even had to eat off of Etoile's plate I was so hungry, and I don't blame me. Usually I would forget the prophecy and just go on with my life but not this one. It was still fresh in my mind. The pain. I shuddered and looked around the room. One look and then I was bombarded with questions. 'What happened? Do you remember? Are you alright? Who was hurting you? Are you better now?' I shook my head and lied to my friends. "I don't remember anything." I stopped, thinking about what I am going to say next. "But all of you are pretty shaken up, what happened?"

"It was horrible Catalina." Etoile placed a hand on my arm. "You were gasping and whimpering and groaning. At some point your torso lifted up from the table like in some SyFy (An: Btw, it's Scifi they just changed the name) movie. It was all too horrible. Even Wynne had to turn around."

"In my defense," Wynne started, "I was already a huge mess with the purple eye crap."

I looked at Demy and Ryan. If I remember correctly, they were the ones who woke me up. I sort of have mixed feelings for them now. I'm happy that I don't have to see that horrible prophecy anymore but I also wanted to see how I could have prevented it or how to get out of it. I sighed. "And where were you two?" I asked with more of a command-like voice that I wanted.

"We were making sandwiches for you to eat." Ryan said.

"Yeah, we left just a little while after discussing your eyes." Demy added. She then squinted her eyes and placed her hand on my forehead. "Are you alright? You seem to have a case of short-term memory."

I shrugged the hand off. "I'm fine." I then swung my legs over. I heard lots of 'Don't do that!' and 'You need to rest!' but I ignored it. That's when I noticed that I was wearing the exact same thing as yesterday. _Oh that's right. _I thought as I remembered what happened. I just sat there for a moment before actually deciding to place my feet on the floor.

I groaned and I felt two hands hold me gently. They belonged to Wynne. "Easy there." He said quietly. "Where are you headed?"

"Shower." I got out. "I feel dirty."

Wynne had a slight smile on his face. "I'll walk you to your room, get your stuff and then you're on your own."

"Thank you Wynne." I said tiredly. The next thing I know, I was done taking a shower and I fell asleep on my bed.

Red Fern

I caught up with Wynne while I was walking down the hall to go outside. "Hey Red Fern." He greeted me. I turned around and only waved. I defiantly needed blood. "You can stay in my room." He blurted out. "I told Gabbs about our day out today and she said that we have become good friends and that I should let you stay in my room. Who would have thought right?"

"About what?"

"That while even when she's like this she still thinks about others. Did you know she also asked my about her donors? Gabbs needs a lot of blood so we have 2 of every Night Person to come down and let her feed. In the end all the donors and she are blood drunk."

"Oh, well." I cleared my throat. "Thank you for letting me stay in your room but first I have to go somewhere." I turned and started walking away.

"Where exactly?" I heard him take a few steps forward.

Without stopping or turning around I said, "I'm a hungry, hungry vampire."

-*-

I came back almost an hour and a half later. I felt fresh a new but like Catalina said, I feel dirty. I haven't taken a good warm shower in almost 2 days. I looked at my watch; scratch that, it's 12:36am. It has been two days now. I found Wynne's room easily and I placed my luggage down, which was really only a huge duffel bag, and knocked. The door opened to reveal a pissed of Wynne. "Hey just because you and I are the only ones staying in this room tonight does not mean you can stay up all hours of the night." He sounded likes some old mother and quite frankly that made me smile.

"I'm just going to have to keep you up some more. Where are some towels and a bathroom? I need to take a shower."

Wynne scoffed. "The towels are in the bathroom that is down the hall and is the second door on the right." He pointed to the right.

While he was talking I pulled out the essentials from my bag, shorts, boxer, t-shirt. I closed up my bag and threw it at him. He stumbled a bit but he got it. "Would you mind placing that on my bed? Thanks." I turned and made my way to the bathroom. After taking a warm shower I walked down the hallway to Wynne's room, dirty clothes in hand. _I wonder if they have a laundry room. _I thought as I opened the door and walked to the last bed on the left. I looked over at Wynne who had fallen asleep on the first bed to the right. I placed my clothes in one of those reusable bags that I bring with me and looked around the room. It was different than Catalina's room. It was just a room with 14 beds, 7 one each side of the room. There was no computer, no TV, no dresser or closet, just a room with 14 beds. Huh. I wondered if every room was like this. Then I realized something, if there are 14 beds and there was only one left for me the first day I came here, which was yesterday, that means Wynne bunks with 12 other guys. _I feel sorry for you man._

I placed the reusable bag with my clothes back in the duffel. I then just discarded the whole thing on the floor. Once the bed was open I slipped in, placed the covers over me and placed my arms behind my head and started to think. This was a very traditional routine for bedtime for me. I would always think about the day for at least an hour and think on what I could have done, said, what I can do to make things better. But oh no. Instead of thinking about the day I thought about Catalina. What she told me through telepathy this morning, her prophecy and the fact that I didn't go check on her personally really egged me on. I just have a feeling in the bit of my stomach that is telling me that something bad will happen to her and that I should spend every last moment with her. I sighed and I turned onto my side. Then I saw the alarm clock, it read 6:24 am.

* * *

Please review.


	8. Special Occasion Part 1

The sun rose over the Florida lands. Dew was on the ground and the animals of the Florida Everglades are awakening for a new day. This was unlike Red Fern who was snoring very loudly and to Wynne's dislike, he would not wake up.

"Red Fern wake up!" Wynne shook his shoulder for the millionth time. He groaned and ran a hand through his messed up hair. He glared down at the sleeping vampire and placed crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. If that's what you want; I'm going to have to bring in the big boys."

Red Fern

Suddenly a felt a sharp sting on my cheek. I woke up with a start. "Who, what, when, where?" I looked at Wynne, in his dark blue PJs, and then at Etoile, in her pink silk nightdress, who stood beside him. "Why?"

"Because it's time to wake up and today's a very important day for Circle Regeneration and you need to get up." Etoile glared at me.

I groaned and mentally rolled my eyes as I placed my hand on my burning cheek. "Damn you have a slap."

"Get up!" She pulled the covers out from under me and I fell onto the floor.

I groaned again, stood and glared at her. "'It's an important day for Circle Regeneration,' you said. Well guess what? I'm not a member of Circle Regeneration."

"You may not be but as our guest you are entitled to participate in our Circle activities." She placed her hands on her waist. "Got that bub?"

I scoffed and picked up my duffel bag from the floor. Placing it on the bed I said, "Yeah I got it." I pulled out my clothes for the day. A nice pair of blue-black jeans and jacket with a black button down shirt. I also pulled out my tooth brush and tooth paste as well as my cologne and deodorant.

"So you'll help us?" It was Wynne who asked this.

I looked at both of them seriously. "Nope." I turned and left the room in a hurry. I closed the door behind me and heard a thud followed by Etoile's string of profanity.

I went to the same bathroom as yesterday and changed in there. But first I took another shower. I usually don't take showers in the morning but this Floridian heat is impossible and it doesn't help being almost 40ft underground in a hot bunker with little air conditioning. I brushed my teeth, sprayed myself with the cologne, placed some deodorant under my arms and carefully made my way back to the room. I placed my hygiene utensils into my bag and pulled out my keys. Then I quickly but silently made my way out of the bunker and the shack. As I walked towards my truck all I thought about was this so called special day for Circle Regeneration. I unlocked my truck and got in, closing the door behind me. Whatever it is I didn't have to care because I'm not in that Circle and it doesn't include me.

Etoile

"Where is that bastard?!" I ran down the hall in my black kitten heals, skinny jeans and close fit shirt. I ran into a freaking door because of that retard. I searched for maybe 30 minutes before I gave up and went to the, what we called, Misc Room. The Misc Room is actually the first room Red Fern went into and was practically void of furniture for most o the year. Inside I saw Demy, Ryan, Wynne and Catalina. "Hey guys." I greeted as I walked into their little group around a small square table.

"Hey." They said back absently.

Catalina looked up from the plans on the table. "Hey Etoile, why were you screaming down the hallway?"

I scoffed. "Red Fern made me freaking run into a door earlier this morning and well… I got pissed and I still am. Either way, you look well."

She did look better. Her skin looked healthier and her hazel eyes shined in the light. Then I noticed that everyone else was in their night clothes except me. I sort of felt odd wearing what I was wearing but better change now than later. "Thank you. I feel better." There was a small silence. "Where's Red Fern now?"

"Hell if I know." I said.

Wynne cleared his throat. "He may have left for the day." He looked at Catalina. "He didn't think that he could help us with this," he motioned at the plans, "since he isn't in the Circle so he could have just left. That sounds a lot like something he would do."

Demy's cell phone ranged and she excused herself from the table. Ryan also excused himself and the two walked away from the table.

"You're probably right." I agreed. "Besides, he'd probably slow us down. We've got to get all of the preparations done before 6pm at the earliest, 7pm at the latest."

"That's not the problem right now." Demy spoke up.

Ryan looked dead at us. "Please tell me that I'm not cooking for this."

"Why? What's wrong?" Catalina asked him.

Demy smiled nervously. "Let's just say, we have some special guests."

-*- 8:43pm, outside the shack -*-

Regular

Red Fern stepped his foot on the brake suddenly. He looked at the cars that dominated the whole area around the shack. Whatever this occasion was it is huge. _And I have a big ass truck. _He thought grimly to himself as he saw his regular parking spot on the side of the shack still empty.

'_It was saved for you.'_ A small voice said at the back of his mind. He shrugged it off and started to carefully maneuver his car into place. It took him a while but he finally got the truck in a suitable position. He opened his door slowly, making sure that he doesn't hit the car next to him. Once outside his truck he noticed that it was Catalina's mustang parked next to him. He closed the door and pressed the lock button on his keys. Two beeps from his truck and Red Fern walked through the cars to reach the door of the shack. He stopped for a moment and pondered on either or not to knock. He shrugged. _They know me. It's not like I'm some stranger. _He opened the door and went into the shack, closing it behind him. He heard what sounded like music from behind the second door. Reaching it the music got louder and upon opening it the sound level rose dramatically. It wasn't loud but it defiantly surprised Red Fern when he opened the door. He walked quickly down the descending hallway and passed the Misc Room. He then stopped and turned slowly around. Taking it one step at a time he walked to the doorway and looked inside.

Inside the room was dark but there was lights on the ceilings and fake trees with lights tied around the branches there were a lot of people in formal clothing dancing and talking on the transformed dance floor. He caught a hint of food which he guessed was in the back of the room along with refreshments. Looking around some more without moving from his spot he saw a DJ, which he guessed was a Night Person or a human that knows about the Night World or something like that, on stage along with some tall dark haired girl and Catalina.

Red Fern's jaw dropped, literally dropped. Catalina had he hair down but had a pinch holding some of her hair so that it cascaded down on top of her other hair. She wore a grey-white dress that was very plain but very beautiful. It was strapless but the top of the dress became straps that tied behind the neck. He moved into the room and made his way closer. He saw that it was pretty much backless except that it formed in the back at the waist. It flowed down to the floor and a belt that had a metal circle and it was tied loosely so it slipped down below her waist. She wore long gloves that stopped inches before meeting her shoulder. The gloves formed small wings that glided in the air when she moves her arms. As for shoes he couldn't tell because the dress was so long that it covered her feet. He stopped right at the wall on the far side of the stage. "Wow…"

Catalina

I smiled at my werewolf friend Louve (An: pronounced as loove). She looks very beautiful in her light brown strapless dress. I am absolutely in love with her dress. It has pretty floral designs on the top section and the bottom flowed down gently to her ankles. I also love her shoes, brown and black heals with diamonds in the straps. It was simple but I absolutely loved it. It matched her so perfectly with her long black hair and her light brown eyes.

"So that's how I became leader of the pack up in Wisconsin. It wasn't really hard but I fell hard for a werewolf from Canada, sadly he had a mate."

"I'm sorry Louve." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She laughed and took my hand off from her shoulder. "It's quite alright. I have the heart of an animal. I will last."

I laughed with her. "I'm so glad that you were able to make it."

"So am I." She looked off in the distance. I looked with her and we spotted her new pack who was dancing with other werewolves. She then looked back at me. "I hope you don't mind that I brought them along."

I looked at her. "Nonsense." I told her. "You are a member of this Circle and if you are a pack leader, which you are, you should be able to bring your pack along. Besides, we got more than enough room and space for all of you."

"I know…" Louve formed a sad smile. "it's just that I left the Circle for the longest time and I didn't think you would let me in or even come within miles of this place."

"No!" I shook my head. "Louve you are one of my best friends, you have been a member of this Circle since the very beginning and you've been by me when no one else would. Of course I would open my door for you."

"I know, I know." She sighed and suddenly looked at me mischievously. "So, any guys in your life."

I stayed quiet for a little bit. Then I shrugged. "There are a lot." She opened her mouth but I interrupted her. "There are males in this Circle you know."

"Th-that's not what I meant! Any crushes, boyfriends, guys who like you?"

I sighed. "Well Wynne, the hunter, likes me."

"Oh really?" She placed her hand over her mouth and stared at me with great interest. "You don't like him though." The way she said it I knew that she implied it as a question.

"No. It's not that he's a bad guy he's just not my type. I mean he cares a lot for my safety and well-being but he's not for me Louve. He's just not."

"Hm. Well who else is there?"

I shook my head slowly. "There's really no one else. Almost every guy in here either has a soulmate or is paired with a girl already. And the one's that aren't either already tried asking me out or they're just not interested in me that way."

"Damn girl. You need to get out. Go to Miami Beach or something. Get a surfer dude, a hot one."

I groaned silently. Always with Louve the first thing she tries to do is hook me up with someone. "Louve—"

"No I mean it this time Catalina. You have not dated or done anything for your love-life ever since Steven." I was about to say something when she stopped me. "No Catalina! Really! There are other fish in the seas and there are guys that are not like that self-righteous bastard Steven. You need to do something for yourself and quick."

"Louve!" I placed my hand over her mouth. "I know that there are other guys that aren't like Steven I know that. But with the Apocalypse coming up I can't be doing that. Circle Regeneration is an important aspect that the Night World Council doesn't even know. Hell they don't even know this Circle exists! Louve we are responsible for picking up after the Apocalypse and until then I can't be distracting myself with a complicated love-life. Maybe they can," I motioned at the people dancing, "but I can't! I'm their leader and if I can't do shit because this guy breaks up with me and I'm a total wreak then I'd be better off standing at the side of a road holding a sign saying 'The End is Nigh'." I took my hand of her mouth. She stared at me but I knew she got the point I was getting at but there was also a hint of finding me a boyfriend still in her head. I sighed and decided to just go along with it. "There's Red Fern." I said slowly, testing the words as they rolled off my tongue. "He's a member of Circle Daybreak and he came here I believe two days ago to take me to them so I can help them with the upcoming Apocalypse."

Her eyes widened. "Red Fern, _the _Red Fern." I only nodded. "Oh damn! Is he cute? Is he a gentleman? He is nice? How's his personality? Is he The One?"

I flinched slightly. "Well Louve…" I took a deep breath and released it. "I think that we're—"

"Excuse me." Wynne walked up onto the stage. "Excuse me Princess Catalina; I wanted to know if you would give me the pleasure of the next dance." He smiled at me.

Louve elbowed me in the side. I looked at Wynne for a moment. He looked nice tonight that's for sure. He had his hair combed back and he wore a dress shirt with a silk vest that he had buttoned all the way up. His dress pants were freshly ironed. I almost groaned but I suppressed it. "Yes." Was all I said before handing my hand to Wynne. He took it in his and kissed the back of it. He then led me down the stairs. Louve cheered and I had to smile. She was so crazy.

Etoile

I watched as Wynne led Catalina to the dance floor. I watched as the crowd spilt for them and the middle of the whole room was left empty for them. I sighed and pressed my finger on the edges of both my eyes. I won't, I repeat, _won't_ cry. I heard footsteps stop next to me. I turned my head and saw Red Fern. I stared for a while and decided all my anger from this morning was gone. "Hey." I said quietly before I turned my head towards the dance floor again.

"Hey." He said right back. After a while he asked, "Is anything wrong?"

"No." I said almost immediately. A new song started and I recognized it as Jennifer Hudson's If This Isn't Love and almost burst out crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to Red Fern. "There is something wrong." I admitted.

"And that may be?" He removed his hand.

I shook my head and blinked away the tears. "I like Wynne alright?" My voice broke and the next thing I know I am telling Red Fern, of all people, my dilemma. "I liked him ever since I met him. But ever since I met him he goes after Catalina. It's always Catalina with him. I mean I know Catalina's my friend and that she doesn't like him, and she even doesn't know that I like him, but sometimes I wish that she would just leave and give me some time with him. And now he's dancing with her with the song I thought would be ours someday and…" I placed my hands over my mouth and a tear fell from my eye. It's a good thing I didn't wear mascara.

Red Fern placed his hand once again on my shoulder. "She can't help that Wynne has an interest for her or even likes her. All she can do is stand there and try to blow the guy off without hurting his feelings… Why don't you tell her that you like him?" I stared at him, a shocked expression on my face. "I know it sounds weird, maybe even impossible, but it could help. In fact," he looked over at the dance floor and looked back at me. "I might just be able to help you."

Regular

Red Fern led the hesitant and scarred Etoile onto the dance floor. "Now remember the plan and don't take things out of proportion." He told her before they started dancing. He led her closer and closer to Catalina and Wynne until they 'accidentally' bumped into each other. "Hey guys." Red Fern stopped dancing and Etoile followed suit. Wynne and Catalina stopped to as they stared at both of them. Wynne was about to say something when Red Fern spoke. "Yeah I know, where have I been and what am I doing dressed like this at this party but right now," he looked at Wynne, "mind if I steal Catalina." Wynne looked shocked and so did Catalina. "Didn't think so." Red Fern said as he pulled Catalina by the wrist towards him. "You can dance with Etoile until I'm done OK?" He pushed Etoile into Wynne's arms and pulled Catalina away from the dance floor and to the back wall.

"Why did you do that Red Fern?" Catalina asked him, her shocked expression still plastered on her face.

Red Fern smiled. "Can you keep a secret?" Catalina nodded. "Etoile likes Wynne."

"Oh…" Catalina looked down and then looked back at Red Fern. "Really? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was sort of scared and mad at you. Scarred because she didn't know what you would do and mad because you stole Wynne's attention for her."

"How long did she have this crush?"

"Since the very beginning."

"Oh." Catalina looked at the dance floor. She spotted Wynne and Etoile and she was talking and Wynne was listening. She was staring at the floor and Wynne straight at her. Once she was done she shook her head and was turning away until Wynne caught her wrist. He spoke and Etoile smiled and then they both started hugging. "Huh. That was quick."

"He actually liked her and not you." Catalina looked at him. "He just wanted to be like a warrior to you or something and he didn't want to tell Etoile because he thought that she was pissed at him when she was probably pissed at you."

"Oh." Catalina said for the third time. "Well at least I don't have to worry about Wynne anymore." Red Fern shrugged.

Louve walked up to them then. More like stomped over to Catalina. "I've been looking for you!" She glared at Catalina and then she looked at Red Fern. Her glare disappeared and she looked at Catalina again. She pointed towards Red Fern. Catalina sighed and nodded. Louve looked at Red Fern again, her finger slowly dropping. "Damn!" She suddenly yelled. She looked at Catalina again. "Damn." She repeated. She looked at Red Fern once more. "Damn, you are _hot_!" Red Fern smirked.


	9. Special Occasion Part 2

"Why thank you. And you are?"

"I'm Louve, leader of a wolf pack and member of Circle Regeneration." She answered in all seriousness.

Red Fern nodded. "Hello Louve." He looked at Catalina. "So what is this?"

"This is the Full Moon Ball. We have one every 6 months on a full moon. It's the biggest party we through."

"The second biggest is the Harvest Moon Gathering which is, as the name implies, is just a gathering on the harvest moon." Louve added.

"The third biggest is my birthday." Catalina also added.

"Wow." Red Fern looked at them. "Is that all the parties you have?"

Catalina shook her head. "No. We have other smaller birthdays and we have Movie Night every so often where we buy lots of candy and make lots of popcorn and stay up all night watching movies."

"I remember when we used to have competitions at Movie Night." Louve said. "It was that whoever stayed up all night gets whatever they want."

"Except there are some limitations and some things we can't do yeah. You get anything you want." Catalina shrugged.

"And the guys used to throw wrestling competitions in the swamp."

Catalina groaned. "I had to ban that because they kept on getting themselves near death."

"Yea but it was funny watching the guys' get beat up by you." Louve said with a smile on her face.

Red Fern gave Catalina a look. "You fought with the guys?"

She shrugged. "I always tell them that I would just beat them but being guys they were stubborn and would not have it any other way."

Red Fern laughed. "That's awesome."

"It was when she allowed it." Louve looked over her shoulder. She looked back at them. "I'll see you guys later." She turned and left.

Catalina and Red Fern stood quietly for a few moments. Catalina spoke breaking the silence between them. "I'm going to get a drink, you want something?"

"No, I'm good. I already drank if you know what I mean."

She nodded. "I understand." She turned and started walking to the refreshment table.

"I'll go with you." Red Fern quickly added as he walked beside Catalina.

Once at the table the silence once again stretched on as she drank her juice and while Red Fern looked at the lights dancing on the ceiling. For the longest while the two watched as Louve started dancing with some pack members and Wynne placing his arm around Etoile and pulling her close to him. The silence soon turned into an awkward moment as the two literally were the only ones not dancing or doing anything otherwise known as fun or productive. Red Fern released a breath and Catalina filled her cup again. Catalina looked away from him and Red Fern cleared his throat grabbing Catalina's attention. "I um… Just wanted to say that…um, you look very—"

Demy and Ryan walked up to the table then. "Hey guys!" They both greeted at the same time.

"Did you hear about Wynne and Etoile?" Demy asked, her excitement spilling out from her.

"Yes." Catalina and Red Fern both answered. They looked at each other.

"They got together. That was amazing. I would have never guessed." Ryan said as he poured juice into his cup.

"Actually," Catalina started, "Red Fern brought them together."

Red Fern, Demy, and Ryan looked at her with shocked expressions. Then Ryan looked at Red Fern. "That's cool man. I didn't think you were that type of guy."

Demy nodded in agreement. "I mean I know that we really don't know you as well but it just didn't seem like you did that kind of stuff."

Red Fern shrugged. "I usually don't." He looked at Catalina who turned her head away. "But I raised myself to be a gentleman."

Catalina turned her head back to him. "You raised yourself?"

Red Fern closed his eyes. "My mother was really never there for me so I had to take care of myself. I trained myself and taught and made myself sit through school." He shrugged again.

Ryan smiled. "I think you did a pretty good job dude."

Demy once again nodded. "You would make a really great and lovable father…" Red Fern looked at her. "I mean, taking care of your own children, not like kids to create a bloodline or something like that, like um… like… uh…"

"I understand and thanks."

Demy shrugged. Ryan took Demy's hand. "Let's get back out there Demy."

"Alright. See you guys later." She waved at them and the two disappeared into the crowds of people.

Catalina started fanning herself with her hand. Red Fern looked at her. "You alright?"

She looked at him. "I'm fine, I'm just really hot."

"It's probably all these people breathing. If you get out of the room you might feel better."

"Yeah…" She pressed her lips together. "Would you come with me? I don't really want to go alone."

"Alright." Together the two left the room and went down to the next door. Catalina opened the door to reveal the library. It was pretty good size. Not too big, not too small, just right. "Nice library."

"Thanks." She went over and sat on the nearest couch. "I really don't come in here a lot."

"Why not?" He walked to her.

She closed her eyes. "There's a painting in here I'm not too proud of." She opened her eyes again.

"Why?"

"I… I just." She sighed. "I'll show it to you I guess." She stood and walked to the back of the room with Red Fern following her. She moved off to the side and pointed to a painting.

Red Fern walked up to it. It was a painting of a girl and she was laying down on a sofa naked except that her hair covered her breast and her legs were crossed which didn't give view to her private extremities. He studied the face for a while until finally realizing that the girl in the painting was Catalina herself. He looked at Catalina. "Catalina, this is you." He said in amazement as he pointed to the painting.

She closed her eyes and her head tilted down. "Yeah but I'm not too proud of it."

"Catalina you look fucking hot in that painting!" He blurted out. Her head shot up. He cleared his throat. "I mean… what happened?"

Catalina blinked a few times and she felt blood rise up to her cheeks. She shook her head quickly. "I…" She took a deep breath in and released it quickly. "I was in Paris at the time and back then I was legally able to drink alcohol so I drowned myself in all these drinks and when an artist saw me and asked to paint me naked I said yes like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "It was totally unlike me and it turned out that I bought the picture for almost 1 million in that day money and…" she sighed, "I'm just not proud of it."

Red Fern looked at her. He felt her sadness and shame and the next thing he knew he was pulling her into his arms and hugging her. She broke down then and started crying on his chest. Her hands moved up and grabbed his shirt. His arms wrapped tightly around her back and the skin-on-skin contact was burning but neither of them pulled away. His hand started to slowly pass up and down her back and his face was buried in her hair. She rubbed her face into his chest and her arms started to make their way around him. They stood like that until she stopped crying and the sniffling disappeared. Red Fern pulled her back so that he could see her face. He rubbed her eyes and cheek. She looked up at him with blue eyes; eyes he now knows meant that she is really sad. "Shh…" He said quietly. "It's alright, you're alright." She nodded slowly and looked up at him. Her eyes started to revert back to hazel and he watched with amazement. Once they were fully hazel he took both of her hands in his and gently pulled her closer to him. They stared into each other's half-closed eyes. Red Fern bent his face down to hers. Their noses touched and then he gently pressed his lips onto hers.

* * *

Please review. I would have made chapters 8 & 9 together into one chapter but it was too long for comfort or at least for my comfort so that's why they're two separate ones and that's another reason why they were back-to-back. I originally had them together as one document but separated them into two at the last moment. So once again, please review.


	10. Tribulation

Chapter 10: Tribulation

* * *

At first their minds just existed together in one realm. Then, as quickly as lighting, the two merged into one. The thoughts soon wasn't 'his' and 'hers', it became theirs as their thoughts and memories opened up to the two of them.

Red Fern saw her mind as a white iceberg but it was different from the minds he heard about when the Daybreak members briefed him. It was changing at every moment; the colors weren't like that of a rainbow but only had four colors, a brown like color, grey, blue and purple.

'_It's supposed to be hazel.' _Her mental voice told him. _'The four colors represent my eye colors and the reason my mind changes a lot is because I am not just one or two breeds as you can say. I'm four which makes it difficult to find just one shape so it changes.'_

'_Wow… It's beautiful.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_You're beautiful.' _She giggled mentally which the sound echoed throughout the walls of their minds and to Red Fern it sounded like wing chimes in a gentle breeze; just beautiful.

Now Catalina got a good look at his mind. It two was a white iceberg but it was like everyone else. That wasn't a problem for Catalina but she felt really strange to be all of what he could never be. It made her almost sad at the thought.

'_Catalina.' _His voice called her. _'You shouldn't worry about that. As long as we stay together and we're happy together…' _His voice trailed off there but Catalina understood where he was getting at. _'Catalina… I—'_

'_Hold on.' _She interrupted him. She looked into a dark section of his mind, one that she didn't see until now. She entered it with ease and saw something she didn't want to know, not now, not when their minds were together. She broke the connection and the kiss and backed up a few feet. "You." She said.

Red Fern looked at her. "Catalina, what did you see?" He moved closer to her and she backed up, shaking her head slowly. "Catalina, whatever you saw I can explain."

She took a breath in and collected herself. "Then can you explain to me why you came here again?" She said the authority strong in her voice.

"I… I came here to take you to Circle—"

"Circle Daybreak so that I can help them." She started walking closer to him and he started backing up. "Explain to me why you _really _wanted to join Circle Daybreak."

While still backing up he turned into one of the aisles of book and said, "I wanted to—"

"Where does Hunter Redfern come into all this?" Her voice became stronger and her hazel eyes started to become purple. "When did you meet him before you went to Circle Daybreak? What was the plan he told you? How did he contact you?" By this time they were halfway through the room.

"Catalina I can explain."

"Then explain why you fucking said to Hunter that you would go in Circle Daybreak- because they know the whereabouts of where I am- convince them with your mind control to send you here, find me, tell me I'm going to Circle Daybreak when in all actuality I'm going to Hunter Redfern." She stopped and he did too. "Explain to me _that _Red Fern." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him with her purple eyes.

Red Fern couldn't speak. All he could do was pant heavily. He swallowed and he assessed Catalina. She looks- is- beautiful, she is pissed, and she is All Powerful. "Catalina," he said slowly, "it started out as that but—"

"But what?" She started walking again her arms swinging at her sides as she walked. He also started walking backwards towards the door because that was where she was ushering him towards. "No Red Fern," she lifted her left arm up, "I won't let you stay here anymore and I won't go with you." He stumbled out of the door. She moved her arm quickly over to the right. Red Fern turned his head to the right and saw his bag being thrown at him. He caught it, barely, and looked back at Catalina who now raised her right hand towards him. He felt a pull and then he was being dragged backwards to the shack. She came out of the room and started walking faster which in turn the dragging became faster. The two passed the Misc Room and then the shack door opened.

Meanwhile inside the Misc Room Demy, Louve and Etoile felt a disturbance in the air. They all looked at the opened door and saw the end of Catalina's dress disappear. The three girls excused themselves from their dates and ran to the door all at the same time. Once outside the room they saw the shack door close.

"Please Catalina. Just give me a moment to explain!" Red Fern pleaded with her.

"No Red Fern." She told him blankly as the last door opened.

"Please Catalina." The dragging stopped. "Please. Just one moment."

"… No." She pushed her right hand towards him and Red Fern flew out of the doorway. He landed on his back outside and he almost bumped his head with one of the cars. His bag fell out of his when he was thrown and Catalina picked it up. "And don't ever come back!" She chucked it at him and it hit him square in the stomach. The door slammed and Red Fern heard a small click. He starred at the newly locked door and shook his head slowly. He closed his eyes and took the bag straps in his hand. He stood and fished his keys out from his pocket. Opening his eyes he walked to his truck where he slowly got in, turned on the truck and with one look back he drove his way out.

Catalina leaned against the locked door. Her breaths were irregular and she sunk down to the floor. She moved her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She hiccuped once and placed her head on her knees where she started sniffling. Etoile, Demy and Louve came through the door Catalina didn't notice was opened. She swore that she closed the door. _They probably opened it. _She thought grimly as the three girls kneeled beside her. The next moment the four girls sat at a table and Catalina told them everything.

* * *

Strange and interesting twist no? Please review.


	11. Hostile Takeover

After Catalina finished the other three girls stared. Then came the array of question Catalina knew would follow.

"He's your _soulmate_?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What about you?"

"You kicked him out?"

"You didn't let him talk?"

"Why in the hell did he do that?"

"You _kissed_?"

"How was it?"

"How'd you find out?"

"What about him?"

"Stop!" Catalina yelled. The girls shut their mouths, two of them in mid-question. "Stop." She repeated more quietly. "I don't want to deal with this right now." She placed her face in both of her hands.

"But Catalina—" Etoile started but was interrupted by knocking. The four turned their attentions to the shack door, the one that leads outside.

Louve stood. "If that's Red Fern I'm going to kill him." She stomped over to the door and opened it without even bothering to check who it was. "Look you I—"A blast of light and Louve flew backwards. Then through the open door charged werewolves and shapeshifters of all animals. Then came two twin witches and Hunter Redfern behind them. One they were both exactly the same, they wore the same clothing and everything but one had black hair with brown streaks and the other brown hair with black streaks.

"Fan out and capture anyone who gets in your way." He told them and the werewolves and shapeshifters charged.

Demy stood but was tackled by a tiger. She tried fighting the tiger but one of the witches held her in a magical grip. The other witch grabbed out to Etoile. Etoile placed a shield to protect her but the other witch found a way around it and grabbed her. Catalina jumped out of her seat and out of the way of a werewolf. The werewolf changed direction and held Louve onto the ground. At that moment the other shack door was broken down and the horde went down into the bunker. Catalina ran after them but then was tripped by another tiger shapeshifter.

"Take them and put them in the cages outside." Hunter ordered again. He looked at the two witches. "Stay with me."

"Yes Hunter." They both answered. They followed Hunter into the shack.

Catalina pushed the tiger away from her and stood. She looked around and saw her friends being pulled outside. They struggled and yelled but they were still pulled outside. Then she looked at the busted down door and she saw Wynne and Ryan dragged by one werewolf. They both were knocked unconscious. She then looked at Hunter who stood and was watching over the situation. His eyes then met hers and she felt a pang of danger. "I'm not safe." She whispered to herself. "I'm not safe." She backed up into the wall.

Hunter approached her with the two witches close behind them. "And who are you? You don't look like your friends here."

She felt her joints lock up. Then she decided that she was Princess Catalina for God's sake. She can handle Hunter Redfern. She straightened. "I am Princess Catalina. The so called 'creature' everyone's looking for."

Hunter smile slowly crept onto his face. "Well, well, well." He said slowly. "Looks like Red Fern did a good job." She flinched. Did Red Fern tell Hunter where she was? Her heart started to ache at the thought. "Though tracking his cell phone was difficult." Catalina felt the weight being lifted up from her. Red Fern didn't tell him. Hunter had to track him down. Hunter looked around. "I'm guessing Red Fern isn't here?" He gave her a look.

"No. I… I threw him out when I found out why he was really here."

Hunter laughed. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard. It was evil. "You are really something Princess." It became harder for her to breath.

Then Louve in her werewolf form crashed through the open door and leaped. Hunter only looked behind his shoulder and smiled. The two witches on the other hand did the same destructive spell that is supposed to just push back an enemy. The combined forces of the two sent Louve into the wall and the wall crumbled on top of her. She dug her way out but the witches were already ready. One pulled Louve out using levitation and the other chanted a fire spell and shot it at Louve. Louve whimpered and yelled as her fur started burning. The smell made Catalina almost cry. "No…" Catalina reached out to her friend. Catalina ran to Hunter and stopped right before him. His head turned to face her, his wicked smile still on his face. "No! Don'! Don't do this to them, it's me you want!" He only chuckled. "Stop it Hunter! _Stop it_!"

The shack shook and everything just stopped. Catalina knew her eyes were purple. Louve fell onto the ruble and not a sound came from her. Catalina lifted a hand and chanted a water spell. Water fell onto Louve taking out the fire. After that was done Catalina could see that Louve was still breathing, barely. She turned her attention back to Hunter. He didn't do anything. He just smiled at her. Then he backed up and motioned the two witches. "Take her outside." He turned and exited the shack. The two witches came over and took an arm each. They pulled her outside. Catalina shot a look back to Louve. The last thing she saw was another werewolf take the back of her neck in its mouth.

Once outside the two witches let her go. Catalina was in shock. They threw all of the cars into the swamp leaving the whole area replaced with cages. In one cage she saw had a side ripped open. Etoile, Demy, Wynne and Ryan were in that cage and were being glared at by a werewolf. Catalina looked at the cages and saw that there were a lot but not enough to hold everyone inside. Catalina knew that these cages would be stuffed full and would be placed with a powerful spell so that no one would be able to get out. She looked at the shack door and saw all of her friends being pulled or dragged or pushed outside then into a cage. Louve was being dragged out then and was thrown into the cage with Demy and them. The witch with the brown streaks of hair fixed the broken side by replacing the bars with rods of electricity and placed the holding spell over the cage. Catalina then looked forward and saw Hunter looking at her once more. The witch that placed the spell on the cage was going to full cage to full cage and the other stood beside Hunter. Hunter gave a nod and the witch's arm went up and faced her. A light emanated from her hand and Catalina's instincts were telling her to run but to where? There must be hundreds of Hunter's followers surrounding the place. The light shot forward and Catalina closed her eyes expecting the worse. It moved to her right ankle where a single shackle started to weigh down her foot. Catalina looked at the two with confusion. _That's it? I was expecting much—_she didn't get to finish her thought because energy shot up from her feet to her head. It shocked Catalina and she screamed. Her friends in the cages yelled out for the witch and hunter to stop but they were ignored as the energy level rose.

"Show me why you are called a creature Princess." Hunter mused. "Show me all this power you have."

Catalina yelled out as she started to change. Her back arched and fine short hairs started growing from her skin. She struggled and stumbled onto the ground. Her mouth started to enlarge and grow longer to from a muzzle. Her eyes were changing as well as they became more like an animals'. Though this time Catalina felt something different. She blinked her eyes a lot of times. It's her eyes. Something is changing that's not the norm. She looked up and stared into the eyes of Etoile.

_Her eyes! _Etoile mind frantically yelled out. _They're-they're red!_

_Red?! _Catalina thought as she shook her head violently. Red's not normal. Red's not an eye color I have. She looked at Hunter and the witch. Hunter was smiling widely, almost laughing and the witch had an expression that was part fear part awe. _It's the spell. _Catalina realized. _It's not just a reveal spell, it's a control spell. _By now her werewolf body was almost completely changed. She closed her eyes which she still felt were partly human. Then with the last bit of her energy she yelled out, not only out loud but with her mind.

-*- Meanwhile -*-

Red Fern sat on a bar stool in the nearest bar he could fine. He toyed with the stir stick in his drink and stared absently into it. In it he saw his reflection. He groaned and pushed the glass away. _Idiot. _He told himself. _Now she'll never want to see me again. _His fingers wrapped around the glass and he chugged the drink down. He placed the empty cup next to his other one.

A human girl wearing a short red cocktail dress with red heals sat in the bar stool next to him. "Hey. Mind if I buy you another? Looks like you need one." She placed to fingers under his chin and he slapped the hand away.

"No. I was about to leave now." That was a lie but anything to get away from this chick.

"Oh come on." She whined. "Just one more." She placed her hand on top of his.

"I said no." He placed the money on the table and got off the stool.

She got off of her stool and followed him. "Honey you really need another." She said with fake concern. "I know this really great drink that can solve _any _problems." She placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "It's called the Dirty Mary." She winked at him.

_Oh brother... _"No." He said in a clipped voice as he shrugged her hand of him. He was about to walk again when he heard a blood curdling yell in his mind. He stopped dead in his tracks and the girl behind him scoffed.

"If you're trying to get me now you are- Hey!"

He ran out through the doors and pressed the unlock button on his keys. The trucked beeped and Red Fern swung open the door, jumped into his door and shoved the key into the ignition. Without even bothering to close the door he slammed on the reverse and backed out of the parking space. He then shoved the gear shift into forward and slammed on the gas. The truck rushed through the lot and went right over a garden. The truck squealed as Red Fern abruptly turned the truck. He rammed a few red lights and stops signs and almost crashed twice but he got onto Us-41 so quickly that it should have been in the World Records. He went down to the road that leads to the shack in more than half the time he took the first time. He slammed on the brakes the moment the shack came into view. The first thing he saw was the cages, then Hunter then the biggest ass werewolf he'd ever seen. He jumped out of the car and he went over to Hunter. "Hunter!"

Hunter turned and looked at Red Fern. "Why hello Red Fern. Now tell me why you didn't report in?"

"Fuck that. Where's Catalina?" He looked at the big werewolf with worry and anger at it. _If it killed Catalina I swear I will—_

Hunter chuckled. "You're looking her." He looked at the werewolf. "Say hello Princess."

Red Fern's eyes widen as the so-called Catalina looked up with its red eyes. The moment their eyes met Red Fern knew that what Hunter told him was true. "Catalina…"

* * *

Please review.


	12. Control

Catalina slowly rose to her back paws. Red Fern looked up as Catalina's werewolf form stood almost 10ft high. Catalina's red eyes stare into Red Fern with no feeling whatsoever. Red Fern turns and faces Hunter. "What did you do to her?"

"Me?" Hunter pointed to himself, a smug smile on his face. "I didn't do anything. Yaritza was the one who casted the spell." He motioned to the witch with the black streaks beside him.

Red Fern's gaze moved to her. Her attention though was on Catalina. "Never thought she could stand on her back two." She mused.

"Yaritza!" Red Fern yelled at her. Yaritza looked at him. "What did you do? She hardly even remembers me!"

"Calm down Red Fern." Yaritza told him. "She's just under Yareli and mine's control."

Red Fern ran a hand though his hair. He looked around and spotted Yareli putting some spells on the cages. His gaze went back to Hunter. "What could you possible do with her?" Behind him he heard Catalina's shift her weight from one big paw to the other. Red Fern wanted to turn around and look at her again. She is absolutely beautiful in her wolf form. She was completely white except for her grey under belly and paws. Her fur was actually longer than other werewolves so it drifted in the wind. She was also different from other wolves in another way; she could stand on her back two. These types of werewolves would be like the ones in Van Helsing where they change on a full moon. Red Fern stopped. Tonight is a full moon. He looked up at the sky. The full moon drifting right above his head.

Hunter chuckled. "If you're wondering Red Fern, she doesn't change in the full moon. We had to literally force her to change."

"But…" Yareli spoke as she finished putting a spell on the last cage, "that her power and strength increases in a full moon." She slowly made her way over to Hunter's other side.

Red Fern hated those two and now Hunter was no exception. Yareli looked at Red Fern. Red Fern mentally scoffed. Yareli is actually weaker than her twin. She can't do the same powerful spells as Yaritza. Not only that but Yareli also had an unhealthy infatuation with Red Fern. As for Yaritza, he could have sworn that she likes Hunter. What he does know is that when she said that her sister and she had control over Catalina it was a lie. Yareli doesn't have any control over Catalina; it's only Hunter and Yaritza. Red Fern sighed. "So what?" He asked with agitation in his voice. "What are we going to do now?"

"'We?'" Hunter asked. "Oh no Red Fern. There is no more 'we.' If you were still a part of us you would have reported in the moment you got here. So no, there is no more 'we.' Just you and what _we _are going to do to you." He nodded at Yaritza. Yaritza smiled and snapped her fingers.

After that everything seemed to move quickly. Behind him Catalina roared and she fell onto her fours. Red Fern turned to face her. Her eyes looked dead onto him, her pupils shrunk and she howled. _I'm prey. _Red Fern thought grimly as he started backing up. Yaritza then said two words that made Red Fern sick to his stomach and mad at her. "Sic him."

Red Fern turned and ran as Catalina howled once more. Red Fern ran to his truck, which he left on, and without bothering to close the door again he shoved the gear shift into reverse and the car screeched as it went backwards down the road. Catalina jumped over Hunter and the witches and chased him. Red Fern kept on looking back in his rear view mirror. When the time came to turn the truck he abruptly turned the steering wheel and the truck did a 180 onto the road, thing was he was still backwards. He cursed and slammed his foot on the reverse. The truck continued to spread backwards on Us-41. He stared at Catalina who was still chasing him. He then noticed something that was totally random. _She's not running, she's making small leaps. _She was hopping after him. _This isn't the fastest she can run. She's either toying with me or—_ He looked in his rear view and saw another truck honking its horn at him. He was all over the street and there was no way he could straighten the car, not with Catalina chasing him down. He looked back at Catalina and noticed that now she was running. In moments she passed him and got in the middle of the oncoming trucks. Red Fern and the other guy started slowing down the car but they were still coming on fast. She stood and with her two front paws she stopped both cars. The two back wheels of the other truck lifted up from the ground and landed with a thud, Red Fern's front wheels did the same thing. Catalina looked at the guy driving the other truck. She took her paws off Red Fern's truck and pushed the other one back. Then as if the guy was in a trance he drove around Red Fern slowly and continued down the road.

Catalina walked over to Red Fern's driver's side. Red Fern lowered the window and Catalina fell onto her fours and stuck her muzzle in the window. Her eyes were purple. "Catalina… is that… are you…?"

'_I'm fine Red Fern. I'm sorry that I chased you down. It took me a while to regain my own control.'_

Red Fern placed a hand on her muzzle. _'It's alright, I'm fine… Catalina, you have to get out of here. Run away.'_

'_I can't Red Fern.' _She said sadly. _'For one I don't know how long I can keep my control and two I am _not _leaving my friends with those bastards.'_

Red Fern smiled but it soon left his face. _'Catalina, I won't just leave you with them.'_

'_I—' _ Catalina took her muzzle out of the window and growled. _'Red Fern! I'm losing control! Get out of here!'_

'_I won't leave you!' _

'_Go!' _She stood and placed her right paw on the hood of the car. Then with one, strong push she sent the car flying down the road. Red Fern watched helplessly as Catalina disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I usually don't write small chapters like this unless they're intros or something like that, but I have a small writers' block so… yeah. Please review.


	13. Relocation

Red Fern

"Damn it!" I slammed the door of my truck. I climbed up out of the ditch in which my truck fell in and I stared down the road. "_Damn it_!" I kicked the ground and sand flew up. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair. The moment I find Hunter I am going to wrap my hands around his neck and—

A car passed by me and stopped just a few yards away. The rear lights went red and the car slowly backed up. _I swear to God that if it's a girl I am going to drain her dry. _The car stopped in front of me and the window lowered to reveal a man in his mid 30s. "Do you need help? Is that your car there?" He motioned with his head to my car.

"Yes it's my car but I got it covered. I called the towing company just now."

"Oh alright. Hope they can get that big thing out."

"Defiantly. Thanks." The man nodded and the car once again drove past. _It's a good think I went through 3 years of drama in high school. _I scoffed at the thought. _The worse 3 years of my whole lamia lifetime. _I looked at the 450. I should be able to get it out myself. I mean this car was huge but it has a whole crap load of horsepower. I slid down the ditch and opened my door. I was a little calmer now but if this truck doesn't get out of this fucking ditch I am just gonna get pissed all over again.

Etoile

I looked at Louve and assessed her injuries. "I think you're going to be fine Louve." I told her. "I wish that this spell here didn't block out my powers, I would have been able to heal you." Louve shook her head. She was still in wolf form since she was too weak to change back. I looked over to Demy who was sitting on Ryan's lap since we didn't even have an inch to move since Louve was taking up space. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine." Ryan answered. Poor guy. This spell is weakening him.

Demy shook her head. "Don't worry about us. Do you see Catalina from here?"

"I don't know." I said. I looked around. Since Catalina ran off Red Fern Hunter and his horde were moving us out of the swamp and into the forest. They were surprisingly fast and strong. In moments we were in the middle of the forest with all the cages stacked up onto each other. Our cage was at the bottom and in the front. Behind us we have some of Louve's werewolves as well as to our right. To our left we have a witch, a vampire and 4 humans and above us we had all humans. I sighed and tried to move closer to Wynne. This was just my luck. The moment Wynne and I start dating is the moment we get captured and shoved into a cage. Wynne snaked is arm around my waist. I looked out of the cage and looked slightly down. The thing about Florida is that we may not have any mountains but we sure have a lot of hills. Currently all the cages were stacked up on a hill and the horse, as well as Catalina, was at the bottom of the hill. I looked around but I couldn't spot Catalina, or Hunter, or the witch twins. Maybe I should call them the Twitches after those Disney channel movies.

Then they came into view. The one witch with the brown streaks walked behind Catalina as the other one walked in front Hunter lagged behind and talked to another vampire, probably made. Black Streaks, as I know decided to call them individually, placed her hand near Catalina's shackle and then she moved it away and as she did a rope-like thing formed. She tied it around a Cyprus tree and left it like that. She told something to Brown Streaks and walked off to Hunter. Brown Streaks, I think either stared or glared, at Catalina and remained in her spot. She then started talking to Catalina and Black Streaks and Hunter walked off.

Regular

Catalina stood on her fours as she listened to the witch in front of her, Yareli, rant about what she is going to do to her if Catalina moves, about her abilities and such. Frankly Catalina didn't care. She could feel that compared to her sister that she was weaker and other wise is not as big as a threat as Yaritza. Ever since Catalina took control the spell seemed to have diminished off a bit. Catalina sighed as she laid down. _Great._ She thought. _Now I have to listen to Yareli talk._

"Hey. Didn't you hear me?" Yareli placed her hands on her waist. "I told you to stand. There won't be any laying down for crap." After Catalina didn't move she pointed a finger at her and lifted it up. Catalina was lifted up back onto her fours. Catalina slightly growled. "Now listen here, I tolerate growling but if you do that to anyone else they'll have a punishment for you." _Oh shut up. _Catalina thought as the witch kept on ranting on. She must have been the younger sister because she is really annoying.

Meanwhile at the shack Red Fern arrived in his muddy truck. "What the hell?" Red Fern mumbled to himself as the whole place was abandoned. He opened his door and stepped out of his truck. "Where did everyone go?" Then some reds rustled and Red Fern glared at it. He then slowly walked to the moving reads. Then he pounced on it like a cat. He was punching something furry. He pulled the animal or creature out of the reads and saw that it was a giant rat. No seriously it was a capybara, a shapeshifter capybara. He let it go and let it pant on dry ground. "Who are you and what did Hunter do with Circle Regeneration?"

The capybara shook its head and the fur receded and it changed into blonde haired, blue eyes guy about 16. "Dude! I _am _a member of Circle Regeneration." He sat crossed legged and starred up at Red Fern. His black pants were torn and so was his black sleeveless shirt.

"Then why aren't you dressed in formal clothing?" If he really wasn't a member of Circle Regeneration he would have no idea about the Full Moon Ball.

"I am in my formal clothes… partly. I took of my jacket when the people charged into the party. These pants here were once really fancy $100 pants that completed my freaking $250 outfit." He stood and looked around. "As for your second question about where Hunter took the others I really don't know. I was able to hind in those reads there. The only thing I do know is that they went over yonder." He pointed in the direction behind the shack.

"Right." Red Fern still wasn't completely won over but right now this capybara here was all there was. "What's your name?"

"Oliveira, Davi Oliveira. And you're Red Fern right?"

"Yeah."

"Right. Well anyways, are we going to bust out the Circle or not?"

"Yeah we are." Red Fern was about to go into his truck when Davi stopped him.

"Look, you can't get through swamp via truck. You have to go off road… so to speak." He turned and started changing into his capybara form.

"Ah, fucking hell no."

Meanwhile back at Catalina Yareli still ranted on about nothing now. Catalina rolled her eyes and looked round. She smelled her friends but she couldn't tell where they were. Their smells were all over the place, not to mention the distractions which include alligators, snakes and other such animals. Catalina snorted and looked at the witch in front of her that was starting to pace. Catalina grinned. She was doing a really good job at droning out Yareli. All she saw was her lips flapping up and down but no sound. Catalina almost sighed contently but she held it in. She really didn't want another rant about what she could or could not do which that ratio was practically 1 thing she can do for every 12 things she couldn't. Catalina got really bored all of a sudden and decided to listen into Yareli, . Catalina's grin grew. Her ears slowly tuned into the ranting.

"So, getting off that topic, I just want to say that…" Yareli sighed almost dreamily. _Oh God. Not a rant about this one guy that she's in love with… Unless it's a girl. _"I wish that Red Fern would give me the time of day." _Red Fern? What the fuck? You're in love with _my _soulmate?! _Catalina almost growled. "He's just soo cute and so powerful. You know he's the ancestor for all of the Redferns." _No dip Sherlock. _"But seriously, I really think I might have a chance if I place a love spell on him." _Hell no you bitch. Oh wait… currently I'm a bitch. Ha ha. _She glared at Yareli.

Dani slowly climbed the hill. He looked back to Red Fern who was crawling on his knees and hands up the hill. _Dude, haven't you ever trekked before? _He thought. He really didn't think Red Fern would read his thoughts but he did, and he answered back.

"I have been living in big cities ever since Philadelphia was built, and even before that I never trekked. I saw no need for it." He reached Dani and panted. "I hate mud."

'_Mud's good for your pores though.'_

Red Fern shot Dani a look. "Do I look like I care?"

'_No.'_

"Then let's leave it like that."

'_Alight. Jeez. Hey look, there they are.' _Dani pointed his head to the stacked up cages.

"Right. Stay here. I'm going to assess the area." Dani only nodded as Red Fern slinked behind trees and bushes to reach the front of the cages. He looked across the cages and then looked down the hill and saw Catalina and Yareli. They were almost alone if it weren't for the rest of Hunter's followers almost 20 yards away.

"Red Fern!" A hushed voice called out. "Red Fern is that you?"

Red Fern looked around and then looked at the cages. Just a bit down was a hand sticking out of a cage. Red Fern carefully went over to the hand. "Etoile." He looked at the other. "And Demy and Ryan and Wynne. And I'm guessing Louve?" Louve nodded slowly.

"Hey Red Fern." Etoile said as she flapped her hand up and down.

"Yeah? What?"

"Come closer."

Red Fern looked at her but obliged. The next thing he knew he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. "Damn it!" He almost yelled out.

"Shh!" A few cages told him.

Red Fern looked down and saw that nothing changed. He then looked over to Etoile. "What the hell was that for?"

"If you ever hurt Catalina again the next time won't be a slap."

"… Alright. It's understandable."

"Keep that in your skull now." She moved her hand backed in the cage and pointed to her head.

"Ok. So is everyone alright?"

Wynne cracked his knuckles. "Louve's a little injured but she'll live. Everyone else is just weakened thanks to this spell they placed on all the cages."

Red Fern nodded. "Did anything happen to Catalina?"

"No." Ryan answered from the back. "Or at least I think not. I can't really see her from here. Etoile and Wynne might know though."

"Catalina's fine." Etoile answered. "I think she's being talked to death though."

Red Fern shook his head and chuckled. "Yareli was always a yapper for an older sister."

"She's older?" Demy asked. "The way she acts I would have thought she was younger."

"She's also weaker than her sister." Red Fern added. "Getting to business," he said suddenly, "Davi a shapeshifter is hiding in the brush somewhere."

Demy gasped. "Davi? Aw… his animal's so cute."

Ignoring her Red Fern continued talking. "I'm going to tell him to keep an eye on the cages while I see if I can communicate with Catalina." Red Fern stopped suddenly. They still don't know that Catalina and he are soulmates. "Uh… Catalina and I are—"

"We know." Demy said.

"Catalina told us everything when she kicked you out."

"Oh. Well… uh. Sit tight." Red Fern then turned and left.

"There's nothing else we can do." Etoile told him.

Ryan and Wynne looked at each other. "Catalina and Red Fern are soulmates?"

Red Fern reached Davi and told him the plan. He too had to tell him that Catalina and he were soulmates. Davi nodded at that and the two went off their separate ways. Red Fern got as close to the bottom of the hill as possible. He looked to the right where Hunter's followers were and then to the left where Yareli and Catalina were. He then sent out a message to Catalina. _'Catalina. Don't react to this.'_

Catalina shifted her weight. _'Red Fern where are you?'_

'_Hiding in a bush near the bottom of the hill.'_

'_You're here?' _She said in a panic.

'_I told you that I wasn't going to leave you.'_

'_Yeah but…'_

'_No buts. Can you try to get that thing of you?'_

'_I could try but Yareli here won't let me do anything.'_

'_Hold on for a moment.'_

'_Wait Red Fern.' _She hesitated. _'Do you know that Yareli is in love with you?'_

'_She's not in love with me. She just has an infatuation. It's nothing serious.' _

'_Red Fern she—'_

'_Don't think about that. Just… hang tight.'_

'_Ok.'_

Yareli suddenly stopped mid-sentence. She then just stood there. Red Fern sent out to Catalina. _'Quickly! Work on your ankle.'_

Catalina laid down and turned her head to her ankle. She tried biting it but it shocked her. She then tried using magic. When she did that the light fluctuated but it didn't break. She then combined the two together. The shackle shocked her but when she stared using her magic the shackle broke off and laid on the ground. _'I got it off.'_

'_Perfect timing. I just lost my control on Yareli's mind.'_

Yareli blinked a few times and stared at Catalina. "Hey! I thought I told you to stay standing!"

_Oh I have had enough with this. _Catalina stood and walked closer to Yareli. Yareli frantically tried to control Catalina but both spells on Catalina broke off when the shackle did. Catalina snarled at the witch. Yareli chuckled nervously. Catalina lunged and took Yareli's head in her mouth. Then in one bite Yareli's body fell to the ground.

"Yareli!" Catalina looked up to see Yaritza and Hunter staring at her. Suddenly Yaritza's shocked expression turned in an angry one as she started stomping forward. "You'll pay for my sister's death!" She raised her hand and light started glowing from it.

* * *

Please review.


	14. Fights & Flames

Catalina opened her mouth and dropped Yareli's head. She then jumped out of the way of an attack. Yaritza screamed in frustration as she followed Catalina with her fingers. The horde started running all over the place as chaos broke out. Hunter kept on yelling at them. "How did she get out? Don't just stand there, get her!" Catalina stopped as the horde rushed to her. She turned her head and saw Yaritza with her fingers pointed to Catalina. Catalina alternated looks between the oncoming horde and Yaritza. Then a light flashed and Catalina jumped straight up. Werewolves and shapeshifters stopped as the light headed towards them. They got thrown backwards and Hunter glared at Yaritza. "If you're going to get her get _her_, not the others!"

Yaritza groaned and let her arm fall to the side. "Would you rather do this?"

Catalina looked around frantically. _'Red Fern, where is the Circle?'_

'_Up on the hill.' _Red Fern stood. Catalina spotted him in no time flat and ran over there. "They're right up there." Red Fern pointed to the hill behind him.

Catalina nodded. _'I'll go set them free you try and get me some time.'_

"Don't worry. I'll cover you." Red Fern sank back into the bush and Catalina stormed up the hill. Yaritza then came running and she stopped a little bit past the bush Red Fern was hiding in. He stood and got out of the bush. "Hey Yaritza." She turned and Red Fern punched her in the face. She fell backwards and Red Fern dusted off his hands.

"Well, well, well Red Fern." Hunter clapped slowly. "Didn't think you were the type to hit a girl."

"Heh." Red Fern turned to face him and he cracked his knuckles.

Catalina reached the cages and everyone started cheering. Catalina paced a little bit. She nodded at her Circle and then tried to figure out what spell would undo the one on the cages. Etoile placed her hand outside of the cage. "Catalina. Catalina!" Catalina walked quickly over to Etoile. "Do you need quiet to think?" Catalina only nodded and the cages near Etoile's cage quieted down but it was still loud. "Right… You might want to cover your delicate wolf ears." Etoile looked at Louve. "You too." Louve whined and placed her paws over her head and Catalina snorted. Etoile cleared her throat. "_Hey! Shut the fuck up_!" Her voice boomed and silence quickly took over the cages. "Thank you."

"You know what Hunter?" Red Fern asked him.

"What?" Hunter said in his arrogance voice.

"I have the authority over you, not the other way around."

"Oh?" Hunter took a few steps closer. "And why's that? Because you're my ancestor? Do you really think that's of any importance? You are just slightly weaker than Maya and you've been an outcast since the day you were born. What makes you think that you have authority?"

"Well for one I've got Catalina on my side, two; she has her Circle behind her, three; they are all pissed at you."

Catalina jumped out and landed beside Red Fern and howled. Behind her circle Regeneration at its full power rushed forward. Werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters and even humans were rushing down the hill in a full blown attack. _'So,' _Catalina sent to Red Fern, _'You take Hunter I take Yaritza who's starting to wake up?'_

'_Sounds like a plan.'_

Catalina jumped over Red Fern and grabbed Yaritza by the back of her shirt and she flung her into the swamp. Catalina then jumped into the swamp after her. Red Fern placed his right hand up, palm up, and signaled Hunter to come at him. Hunter laughed. "Prepare to die." Red Fern ignored it and ran to Hunter.

Etoile stayed behind with Louve as the others charged forward. Louve tried to stand but Etoile held her down to the ground. "You can't go in there. You'll be killed." Louve growled softly. "I know you want to bite of that other witch's head but Catalina is handling that." Louve growled again. "And Red Fern is handling Hunter." Etoile looked at the fight below them. "Why don't they just leave?" Louve growled and barked. "Louve that is… actually. That is a good idea." Etoile stood and helped Louve onto her paws. "Do you think it could work?"Etoile asked her as they walked down the hill. Louve nodded her head. "Alright but this is crazy." Louve looked at her. "I know, I know." Etoile said while she turned her attention onto the battlefield. "I am understanding and talking to a werewolf."

Catalina placed her nose to the water. She knows that she threw Yaritza this way but her scent was faint, lost even. She placed one paw in front of the other as she walked through the Florida Everglades. Catalina put her head up. Maybe she drowned or… or maybe she went back to land. Catalina turned and then got stabbed in the back leg with a blade. Catalina howled and rose onto her back two. She looked at her leg and saw that the blade was silver. _Crap. _Silver could cause some permanent damage. It won't kill her, oh no, her other blood would prevent that, but it hurt her bad. Wood and iron could do the same thing. With one of her front paws she pulled the blade out and the wound started gushing out blood. "I see that silver hurt you badly." Catalina turned her head to some reads. In the shadows Yaritza's form was seen. "I wonder if wood would do the same thing." The next thing Catalina knew a sharp stick came flying at her. She dodged it in time. Another stick came flying but this time it grazed her arm. "Stand still so I can kill you." _As if. _Catalina thought as she dropped the silver blade into the water.

Red Fern and Hunter were locked in each other's grasp. Red Fern had one of Hunter's arms pulled behind his back but the other was tight on his neck. "Red Fern my friend looks like we'll both die." Hunter told him with a smirk on his face.

"I am not your friend and I refuse to die."

"Why is that Red Fern? Think you can do better in life? No? Is it because you want to make it up to Circle Daybreak for lying to them from the very beginning? Or is it to the Princess?" Red Fern's grip on Hunter's arm tightened. "So it is the girl." Hunter shook his head. "Red Fern, Red Fern—"

"Say my name one more time and let's see what happens."

Etoile stayed behind Louve. "I sure hope you know what you're doing." Louve looked around. Then she found what she was looking for. Louve growled and sprinted into the battle. "Louve! You said you were going to bring him here! Louve!" Etoile placed her face in her hands and groaned. She then ran after her. "Wait for me!"

Louve dodged and ducked until she finally reached him, the alpha werewolf. She knew that all these werewolves were in the same pack. She stopped dead in front of him. He stared at her with his eyes glowing red. Louve growled and snarled at him. 'This is _my_ territory.' She was telling him. 'Leave or I will have to fight.'

The alpha male growled. 'I won't leave. Not until Hunter gives me the order to go.'

Louve made a sound that might have been a laugh. 'So you're his lap dog am I right?'

'No!' He was getting angry now.

'Doggy want a bone? Want to play fetch? Need a belly rub?'

He growled and launched himself at her. She moved out of the way and bit his neck. He whined and with his legs thrusting everywhere he hit her square on a bad joint. Louve howled in pain and limped a few feet away from him. He didn't take any breaks as he jumped onto Louve. He scratched her muzzle, leaving three fine lines, and he bit her on the neck. Louve kicked frantically and after some time was able to get him off. This went on for some time until Louve finally pinned him down onto the ground on his back. She lunged at his neck and literally tore it open. Blood erupted from his neck and cascaded down his fur and her mouth as the werewolf's body started twitching. Louve licked her mouth and looked around. Almost every werewolf had stopped fighting to watch the fight and now that it was over the wolves erupted into howls. Louve howled as well. 'All werewolves,' she commanded, 'run out any one that is not a member of Circle Regeneration and protect the members as well as Red Fern.' The wolves broke out. Louve turned and faced Etoile who had a look of disgust and a hand over her mouth. "I'm going to be sick…"

Catalina fell into the water. She tried just fighting with Yaritza but that won't help her win. _I need to use magic. _Catalina thought as she dodged another sharp stick. Catalina then ran towards Yaritza from the back. She made a lot of noise but that's just the point. Yaritza turned and pointed a stick in Catalina's direction. Catalina made a sharp turned and started running circle around Yaritza, literally. Yaritza who was yelling for Catalina to stand still was starting to get dizzy and this was when Catalina stopped, opened her mouth and let out a sharp blast of sound that she was collecting. Yaritza flew and stumbled through the swamp until she fell onto land. Catalina ran through the plants and jumped. She pined Yaritza to the ground. _Checkmate. _Catalina thought as she glared down at the witch. Yaritza smiled though and then started laughing. "You fool!" She yelled. "Do you honestly believe that I only have one knife?" She pulled out silver and a wooden knife and with one hand she thrust it upwards. Catalina was slow on the reaction and ended up getting the two knives right in above her stomach. Catalina could feel the blade just grazing the outer wall of her stomach. She backed up and immediately pulled the knives out. Yaritza took this time to stand and thrust a hand towards Catalina. "This is for my sister!" Catalina froze.

"Oh no you don't!" Wynne yelled as he karate kicked Yaritza in the side. He looked at Catalina. "You alright?" Catalina nodded and then she walked over and grabbed Yaritza by the neck. Yaritza's hands flew up and grabbed onto her paw.

Demy stood before Hunter and Red Fern as they were still in a dead lock. Demy cleared her throat and got both of their attentions. "Hello grandfather."

Hunter had a look of confusion. "How can you be my granddaughter? I've never seen yo before."

"Because I was always in hiding here in Florida." She moved closer to Hunter. "Now um… good night."

"Good wh—"Demy grabbed his neck and pressed two pressure points. Hunter then went limp. Red Fern let go of Hunter and he fell to the ground in a thud. Demy smacked Red Fern in the head. Red Fern grabbed the back of his head and glared at Demy. "He's a vampire Red Fern. He won't be knocked out forever! Not pick him up. We're sending them away." Demy turned and walked away.

"We're not killing them?" Red Fern took Hunter's arm and started dragging him as he followed Demy.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Catalina just doesn't want more blood spilt and she's hurt badly."

"Then we should just kill them and not take the risk of them coming back?"

"Why would they come back?" Ryan said as he started walking beside Red Fern. "Louve took control over Hunter's werewolf pack and everyone else was either killed or chased of. It would be a bad tactic to come back here again."

"Besides," Etoile said as she started walking on Red Fern's other side, "they lost a witch. No matter if she wasn't the strongest they still lost her." The four reached Wynne and Catalina who were throwing Yaritza in one of the cars Hunter came in. Louve was still in her werewolf form as she layed down with her newly extended pack around her. "Just throw him in. Davi said that he'll drive the car back to the airport, get those two a one-way ticket the hell out and come back."

Red Fern stuffed Hunter in the back of the car. "Where is Davi anyway?"

"Right here man." Davi said as he walked over in his human form. Took a last walk through to see if there were any unconscious people to send off as well. They're all dead."

"Right." Catalina said in a raspy breath as she fell onto her fours. "Davi, hurry back."

"Aye aye." Davi got into the driver's seat and soon drove off.

Red Fern walked up to Catalina and placed a hand on her head. "We need to get you inside and get those wounds healed."

Almost 20 minutes later the members of Circle Regeneration who survived reached the shack and got in except the werewolves who were too great in numbers to go in. Catalina shook her fur out and stretched. In moments Catalina was in her human form. She extended her hand out to Ryan who got a first aid from the shack's closet. She started tending to herself with no problem. "I'm going to need blood but I think I can wait until everyone's rested and had a good shower."

"Catalina you need—"Voices started saying but Catalina interrupted.

"I'm fine. I just want to know how many we lost, how is everyone else" She placed a hand over her wound on her leg and with her other hand she placed it over the other two. Then a small light emerged from her hands. She looked up at the others who were just staring at her. "Obviously you don't want to help me since you're standing right here. I would have thought that you guys' would rush to the showers so that you could help me sooner." With that the whole room emptied leaving only Red Fern, Etoile, Ryan, Demy, Louve and of course Catalina. After a while Catalina was done and she stood. She stretched again and yawned.

"Tired?" Red Fern asked as he walked up behind her but he stood a little bit off to the side. His arms wrapped around her waist as she placed her hands on his arms. The small flame warmed the both of them.

"Just a little." She admitted. "I just need blood." She turned her head to look at him. His face was full of grieve and she smiled at him. "I'm fine Red Fern. You don't need to worry." She took her right hand and placed it on his left cheek. The flame grew and the air around them became warm.

Red Fern's grip tightened thus pulling her closer. "Catalina, you are my soulmate and I love you."

Catalina's smile grew. "I love you too Red Fern, my soulmate." His head bent forward and she moved her head upwards. Their lips met and cheers and awes and a small bark of awe were in the air but the only thing they felt was the flame. Their flame.

* * *

There's one more chapter. I actually didn't think that I would end this so quickly. Oh well… Please review and tell me what you think because me personally I don't like how this chapter turned out. I love the ending but the whole fights scenes to me were a little slack. Tell me what you think please.


	15. Home Sweet Home

Last chapter.

* * *

"And if there's one hair out of place I swear to God—"

"Yeah yeah Etoile." Red Fern interrupted as he sat down in a chair. "How many times have you threatened me?"

"Quite a lot." Wynne answered.

"And how many times have you just slapped me."

"Several." Demy said.

"And how many times did you say you were going to something worse the next time."

"A lot." Ryan said.

"Alright!" Etoile yelled. "Alright. I get it."

"Besides," Louve started, "he won't let anyone hurt his soulmate."

Etoile sighed and Red Fern grinned. "Looks like you're outnumbered Etoile."

Etoile glared at him. "I don't give a shit. Now understand this Red Fern, I won't be there to give you a painful slap or—"

"Worse. We know." Davi said.

Etoile growled and glared back at Red Fern. "So you better make the right decisions the first time. You messed up more in a few days than all of us here do in a month."

Red Fern sighed. "I know. I learned my lesson." Red Fern stood. "I almost lost her all those times and I won't lose her. I will not allow it."

The other remained quiet. Then small, soft claps sounded from the back of the shack. "I think that deserves a prize." Catalina stopped clapping and placed a hand on her suitcase. "Now am I going to have to put this in the car or will someone do it for me?"

Red Fern chuckled and walked over to her. "I'll do it."

Catalina smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Thank you." She giggled and Red Fern placed a small peck on her lips before rolling away the suitcase. Catalina walked up to her friends then. "Hey guys."

Louve clapped at her. "I love the way you use your feminine wiles to get Red Fern to do anything." Louve crossed her legs.

Catalina shook her head gently. "I don't use any feminine wiles Louve. He does it by his own doing."

"Don't think I know what you're doing to him Catalina." Louve uncrossed her legs and stood. "He's changed and it's very visible."

"I didn't do anything." Catalina said in all seriousness. "He changed but he did that for me not because I made him do it."

"Catalina," Louve said slowly, "you said it. You didn't _make _him do it but you are the _why_. I can tell you right now that if it was any other girl he wouldn't do anything worth a shit, but for you, for you he would sacrifice his life for you and that's all that matters to him. Your safety and well being and your happiness. He changed all to ensure that." Catalina stared with her mouth slightly open. She never thought about it that way.

"Damn Louve." Davi said suddenly. "Who knew you had it in ya?"

"Had what?" Louve looked at him.

"Some sense and knowledge in that dog brain of yours."

"_Excuse me _you giant _rat_. I am much smarter than I let on you understand that."

"Well then mongrel, could have just, I don't know, maybe executed it a bit more?"

"Well you glorified ginny pig, maybe I was having some fun and didn't want my superior knowledge interfere."

Davi laughed. "That tells me everything."

"Tells you what Davi?"

"That you think your 'superior knowledge' is alive."

"What?! I don't think—"

"Then why would knowledge interrupt stuff? I'm telling you that—"

"I don't care what you tell me! You are just—"

"Now look! Interrupting!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm interrupting!"

Ryan sighed and rubbed his head. "Now I have a headache." Only shook her head as she looked at the two arguing.

"Did they do that before?" Wynne asked as he pointed at them. "They did know each other before the Circle formed right?"

Catalina shook her head. "They did know each other but it was because of the Circle and yes, they did that before."

Etoile rubbed her chin in thought. "They argue like a married couple."

Louve and Davi looked at her. "We are not like a married couple." They then glared back at each other. "Don't agree with me! Stop doing that!"

"Stupid dog!"

"Giant sewer rat!"

The arguing then continued on and Etoile then started laughing. "They agree like a married couple as well."

Red Fern walked back into the shack then. "Catalina, are you ready to go?" He stood by the door and started watching Louve and Davi argue.

"Yeah in a sec." Catalina answered as she started going around the room. "Bye." She said as she hugged her friends. She received byes and good lucks in return and when she reached the still arguing Davi and Louve she shook her head. "Bye guys."

The two stopped fighting and looked at her. Louve pushed Davi and went up to Catalina. "You are not leaving without a hug." Louve executed her hug. "Oh… Bye girl! I'll miss you!" She then started gagging as Davi pulled her back by her t-shirt.

"Don't forget about me! Warm and cuddly capybara!" Louve coughed out 'Not!' but Davi ignored her. He hugged Catalina. "Come back alive!"

Catalina giggled. "Sure thing Davi." She walked over to Red Fern and gave one more last wave to her friends. "Tell the rest of the Circle 'bye' for me."

"We will." They all said as they waved back. "Bye Red Fern!"

Red Fern raised a hand and opened the door for Catalina. Once outside the two made their way to the 450. "Do I want to know what that argument was about?"

"It was just the simple calling-each-other-names argument. They have at least 2 every day when they are with each other."

Red Fern shrugged and opened the door to the passenger seat on his truck. Catalina got in muttering a thank you and Red Fern hold the door for a little while. "You ready to go to Vegas?"

Catalina shrugged. "I'm excited to see Circle Daybreak and go to Vegas but I just never been there before and I'm a little scared."

"Yeah…" Red Fern agreed softly. "So am I." With that he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

-*- Hours later, Las Vegas International Airport AKA McCarran International -*-

Thierry sat in a chair reading a magazine while Jez and Ash battled it out. Ash spoke out. "What? I should change the sign and let it say 'Hey Red Fern! Come over here ya lamia! Come over here and let's tell everyone who you really are!"

"I just don't think that 'Welcome Red Fresco' is the way to go."

"What?" Ash looked at the sign in his hands. He made this thing himself damn it. "Is it the name? I thought it sounded subtle enough."

"'Red?' 'Red Frisco?'"

"What? People can be named Red and Frisco has the same first letter that Fern has. He's smart he can figure it out."

"He can also figure out that Thierry is right there!" Jez pointed at Thierry who flipped a page in the magazine.

"So?" Ash said. He then scoffed and looked at Thierry. "I told you we should have brought Mary-Lynnette. Jez here is too loud."

"I'm too loud? Well apparently that makes two of us." Jez said.

"You listen here Jezebel, you are just—"

"You both are a pain." Thierry said calmly. "Now the reason I didn't bring Mary-Lynnette along because she still needs to get used to the Circle and being introduced Red Fern and this creature is not what I had in mind. I brought Jez because she couldn't have it any other way and I came along to make sure you didn't do anything all of us would regret." He said without looking up from his read.

"So why didn't you stop us the moment we started arguing?" Ash inquired.

"Your constant bickering made everyone move away from this spot which is perfect."

Jez and Ash looked around and saw that the closest person near them kept on throwing nervous glances towards them. Ash started snickering. "We are awesome."

"Ash!" Jez scolded him.

"Flight 12-B has just arrived." Said a woman from the intercom. "They will be letting off in just a few moments.

"Finally!" Ash said as he stretched. "All this waiting was starting to make me hungry."

Thierry stood and placed his magazine back on the desk. He then walked over to Jez and Ash. "That was an interesting story. You two should read it."

"No thanks." They both muttered.

The 12-B gates opened and Ash raised the sign in the air. People started rushing out of the gates and around them people were saying hellos and hugging. Jez groaned slightly as she watched the crowds move. Minutes passed and only a few stragglers were coming out from the gates. "Maybe it's the wrong flight." Jez said. Ash and Thierry looked at her.

"'Red Frisco?'" A voice asked. The three turned their attention to the voice. Red Fern stood with his attention on the sign above Ash's head. "Really creative. I got it the moment I saw it."

"I bet Thierry was a let off." Jez said.

"No." Red Fern answered. "I didn't see either of you until I saw the sign."

Jez scoffed and Ashe laughed. "Welcome back Red Frisco!" He gave the sign to Jez.

"Hey." Red Fern greeted.

Catalina appeared from behind Red Fern. "Hello."

Thierry nodded his head. He extended his hand. "Hello. You must be—"

"Catalina. Yes." She extended her hand and shook his. "Sorry for interrupting I just don't like being called a creature." She took his hand from his.

"It's quite alright." Thierry let his hand fall. "This is Ash and Jezebel."

Jez nodded her head. "You can call me Jez though."

"Hey Catalina." Ash nodded his head as well.

"We can all catch up at the manor but for now let's get your luggage."

-*- An hour and a one quarter later -*-

Thierry stood before Circle Daybreak. "Everyone, please say hello to Catalina. The being we heard so much about."

"Thank you." Catalina whispered to Thierry before addressing the others. "Hello."

She got greetings from the whole room except of course Ash, Jez, Thierry and Red Fern. Then a girl around 17 walked up to Catalina. "Hey Catalina. I'm Hannah, Thierry's soulmate." She extended her hand and the two girls shook hands.

"Hello." Catalina muttered. Then everyone walked up to her and introduced themselves.

-*- 20 minutes later -*-

"You what?!" Erik yelled at Red Fern. "You were deceiving us the whole time?"

"I brought her here didn't I? I didn't do what Hunter told me and we took care of it. I—"

"How could you? We started trusting you Red Fern." Thea said to her. She tried keeping her words calm but it wasn't happening.

Red Fern sighed. "I'm sorry alright? I didn't…" He sighed again and shook his head.

The commotion in the room grew in sound and the jeering was getting worse. Catalina looked at Red Fern. _'Red Fern? Are you alright?'_

'_I'm fine Catalina. There's just no way to get them to listen.'_

'_If it helps I think that Hannah and Mary-Lynnette forgive you.'_

'_No. It doesn't help.'_

Ash shook his head. "It's my fault I suppose. I was the one who thought of the idea. Unless Red Fern influenced me."

"I didn't influence you. You did that all by yourself." Though no one heard him from the ever increasing sound levels. Red Fern was almost backed into a wall.

Catalina stared at Circle Daybreak and then at Red Fern. He was right. There is no way to get them to listen. This Circle is more closely knit than her Circle. In her Circle it's just people who want to help clean up after the Apocalypse but they still live their regular lives. Here it's only to stop the Apocalypse or work against it so it's not as bad and that's it. Their lives are to help their Circle. Catalina shook her head. She just hopes she doesn't become like them. Their letting the Circle get a hold of them. Catalina's determination suddenly went up. She looked at the group and she could feel her eyes change to purple. She wasn't going to start now that's for sure. She won't let this Circle get a hold of her. "_Shut up!_" She yelled. Wasn't really the attention grabber she wanted but it worked. "Don't you see? He could have handed me over to Hunter. To tell you the truth Hunter did have me for a while but it wasn't because of Red Fern. Red Fern in fact helped me escape from Hunter and help me defeat him. Granted he's still out there but the main point of this is that Red Fern decided not to let Hunter rule him or order him. He's changed and he changed for the better. He changed for me…" She got some confused gazes. She looked at Red Fern who shrugged and nodded. Catalina smiled at him and stared back at the others. "He changed for me," she repeated, "because we're soulmates." The gaps and murmurs came out then and Catalina couldn't help but smile. She walked over to Red Fern and took his hand. His grip tightened and while looking at him she added, "And if he can't stay here, either as a member of Circle Daybreak or not, I won't stay here."

'_Nice bribe.' _He told her. She could feel the smile behind his words.

'_Only for you.' _

Hannah looked around the room. Her gaze stopped at Thierry who was smiling softly. Hannah had to smile too. _So he's staying Thierry?' _

"Red Fern," Thierry said, "of course now you won't be trusted so easily but if you truly have changed and you are truly soulmates… Then what am I to say you can't stay?"

Catalina giggled and hugged Red Fern. Red Fern smiled and nodded. "Thank you Thierry." Thierry nodded back. Catalina giggles faded away and her eyes closed.

"Just know now that you are still a member of this Circle, for now. Do anything that you are not supposed to do and you are out of this Circle." Thierry added.

"That's understandable. Thank you."

Thierry nodded. Some Circle members walked up to him then and started talking to him about his decision. Hannah walked over to Ash and Mary-Lynnette who were standing quietly in a corner. "Anything wrong."

"No." Mary-Lynnette said. "We were just talking mentally."

Hannah nodded. "Anything you wish to share."

Ash shook his head. "We talked about this and then we went of topic and started talking about what she can do at college to her become an astronaut of scientist at a lab."

"Well I don't know myself but you are welcome to use the computers and phones an—"

"The phone is ringing." Catalina muttered. Red Fern looked down at her and everyone turned their attention to her. "The phone…"

Erik blinked. "What is she—"

Red Fern shushed him. "It's a prophesy." He said quietly.

"Don't pick it up." Catalina continued. "Danger. Don't pick it up. Don't pick it up." She gasped loudly suddenly and her eyes snapped open.

The phone started ringing. Everyone looked at the phone on a desk in the room.

_Ring._

Thierry walked over to it. Catalina almost yelled. "Don't pick it up."

_Ring._

Thierry looked at her. Catalina warned him again. "Don't pick it up. Danger."

_Ring._

Thierry looked at the phone. His hand reached over. Catalina sucked in her breath and tried getting closer to Red Fern. Thierry's finger hit the speaker button in mid-ring.

"Hello Circle Daybreak, Red Fern, Princess." Hunter's voice said. "You may have all of the Wild Powers, you may have the creature but we have one thing you will never have. Numbers. We have more people than you will ever dream of. With this we will crush you in the Apocalypse do you understand me?" The voice tensed up then. The next time it was heard it was calmer. "Now with that in mind I have something else to say…" It hesitated as if Hunter wanted suspense. "See you next week." Then the phone line went flat.

* * *

The End. No seriously 'The End'. Please review.

Ok no sorry. It is the end but I am going to do another story that is my version of the Apocalypse. So really it's 'The End for now.' Please review and kindly wait for the next story. Thank you.

1/18/10: The 2nd story to this is called 'The End is Nigh' so go ahead and cheek it out if you want.


End file.
